


algumas noites terríveis: eucatástrofe

by vminojutsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminojutsu/pseuds/vminojutsu
Summary: Costumo pensar em quantas histórias nunca serão ouvidas. Histórias que inspirariam filmes vencedores do Oscar, histórias que marcariam vidas. Toda história deveria ser contada, repassada, já que elas têm o poder de despertar reflexão e potencial para, de fato, mudar alguém para sempre. Por isso, decidi contar a minha história e daqueles que amo, porque acredito que ela dá de 10 em muito livro por aí, porque temo que um dia todos nós tenhamos ido embora e sejamos esquecidos, apagados pelo tempo. A verdade é que um dia o sol vai explodir e toda a humanidade vai desaparecer, é inevitável, porém gosto da ideia de ser lembrada ao máximo possível. A minha história está conectada a de minha mãe, que está conectada a de meus avós; seja bem-vindo à nossa história, espero que goste.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. colisão

Minha mãe uma vez disse que nascemos e morremos sozinhos, a menor solidão que podemos enfrentar é durante a vida, pois o início e o fim dela são ambos solitários. Ou seja, para evitar a angústia, é bom se conformar que viemos e vamos partir deste mundo sós — e buscar ao menos viver uma vida na companhia de outros. Assim, minha história está repleta de personagens muito mais interessantes do que eu mesma, a quem espero reencontrar em outro espaço-tempo se reencarnações forem reais.

Antigamente, eu costumava acreditar que estava completamente sozinha, não só durante meu nascimento e morte, em que todos estamos como já expliquei (tudo bem, isso não se aplica se você tiver um irmão gêmeo, mas ainda assim a possibilidade de morrerem juntos é mínima. A não ser que sejam gêmeos siameses... ah, você entendeu, é difícil criar conceitos universais, sempre há exceções, inclusive no "sempre"). Enfim, irás perceber ao longo desta narrativa que acabo por vaguear, mesmo minha escrita pode variar entre extremamente informal, com gírias e tudo o que os autores parnasianos me crucificariam por fazer uso, até elegantemente formal (não leio somente livros coming of age, já li Machado de Assis!). Espera, onde eu estava mesmo!? As pessoas que eu amo! Sim, amo várias pessoas — pessoas que me fizeram perceber que, nesta vida, não ando sozinha. E se sou tão reflexiva sobre as menores coisas, se posso atingir um estado metafísico ao pensar sobre a luz que se infiltra pela janela e ilumina as paredes do meu quarto às seis da manhã, é por causa delas. Porque me fizeram não só ver o mundo com outros olhos, como também escutá-lo, cheirá-lo, prová-lo e senti-lo com mais afinco.

A minha história também é uma história de amor, embora bem diferente daquelas com as quais você está acostumado.

P.S.: me perdoe por não ter estudado autores clássicos, se não domino a gramática, um dia talvez eu aprenda, mas não hoje, por enquanto me urge escrever e ser ouvida. Por favor, me dê uma chance de manifestar minha agonia.


	2. 20/12/2001, 17:45, belém

Para começar a me entender é necessário ter plena consciência de que não sou capaz de manter um personagem, somente uma estética; sou muito mutável e isto pode ser muito bom ou muito ruim. Outro ponto importante é que me comparo a todo mundo, até aos meus ídolos, até a quem eu amo. Eu quero ser a melhor, quero ser destaque.

Recentemente, o que venho tentando colocar em minha cabeça dura é que não adianta ser obcecada em ser número 1 se não posso alcançar essa posição. Sempre vai existir alguém melhor, porque a vida é muito curta para aprender e dominar tudo. Posso perder meus anos estudando para ser especialista em algo, contudo, como sou mutável e gosto de muitas coisas, um dia vou acordar com 80 anos e pensar "gostaria de ter aprendido salto com vara ao invés disso". Creio que nem vivendo milhões de vidas poderíamos ser especialistas em tudo, pois sempre está surgindo algo novo, seria um processo infinito. Entender isso é simultaneamente libertador e angustiante: preciso aceitar que não posso ser boa em tudo, então é um alívio; em contraposição, tenho que escolher uma ou duas coisas para dominar — como tomar essa decisão em meio a tantas opções?

Ando obcecada com essa perspectiva de ser especialista em alguma coisa após perceber que quase tudo que sei está aquém do básico. Posso até desfrutar de mais habilidades do que a maioria das pessoas, entretanto, sigo sendo medíocre.

Além disso, sou dominada pela inveja, uma vez que a maior parte do meu conhecimento se manifesta em palavras. Palavras não são o bastante, gostaria de saber desenhar, pintar, dançar, tocar, produzir, jogar, costurar, confeccionar, combinar, e assim vai. Queria ser uma artista, nem escrever eu sei direito, não tenho uma gramática e vocabulário requintados. Não tenho técnica.

Aliás, tenho raiva da palavra técnica. Outro dia, vi uma pessoa criticando o vocal da Rihanna cantando "Love on the brain" porque "ela não tem técnica". Sinceramente!? Enfia no cu a técnica. Ela me faz sentir quando canta, isso deveria importar mais.

Algumas pessoas podem ficar bem indignadas perante meu desejo, afinal, faço faculdade de Medicina, eu vou ser rica! Não deveria reclamar, na sociedade em que vivemos, o meu tipo de conhecimento é aquele valorizado e que dá dinheiro, enquanto isso, muitos artistas talentosíssimos estão passando fome. Meu desejo pode ser egoísta, todavia, uma coisa que aprendi nos últimos anos foi não negar o que há de pior em mim.

Queria, queria, queria... quantas vezes vou repetir esta palavra? Provavelmente muitas. Eu quero bastante coisa. Quero ser um desses seres humanos excepcionais, entretanto, o que é ser excepcional?

Existem muitas filosofias a seguir para viver a vida, qual é a minha?


	3. o início do fim,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw // transtornos mentais

**um desabafo que escrevi nas notas do celular no 1° semestre de 2019**

Todos os dias tem gente saindo de casa e morrendo inesperadamente. Batida de carro. Atropelamento. Bala perdida. Enganos. Acidentes entre aspas. AVC. Parada cardiorrespiratória. Afogamento. Incêndio. Desmoronamento. Desastres naturais. Morte súbita. Já eu? Eu morro um pouco a cada dia.

A cada falha, a cada crise, sinto que um pouco da minha vida se esvai. A cada grito que fica preso dentro de meu peito porque não posso soltar e preocupar à minha mãe. A cada lágrima escorrendo no meu rosto inchado. A cada vez que olho para a apostila e sinto que não vou conseguir. A cada vez que penso no futuro e tudo o que vejo é fracasso. A cada vez que desabafo na esperança de ser salva e me seguram embaixo d'água enquanto me debato ao invés de me puxarem de volta para a superfície.

Eu não sei como aguentei tanto tempo, como ainda aguento. A garota que antes trazia alegria a todos, agora se afunda na própria melancolia.

A única coisa que me impede é minha mãe e minha responsabilidade moral de crer que não posso ir embora sem me desculpar devidamente e deixar meu legado escrito.

P.S.: escrevi vários outros textos na mesma madrugada em que essa nota, mas exclui todas com exceção dessa, por vergonha. Meu amigo Olavo me disse que nunca devemos apagar nada que escrevemos. Tudo é válido e merece ser transmitido.


	4. dia das mães, 2020

Amada mamãe,

É difícil escrever uma carta à senhora por diversos motivos, um deles é que ultimamente nos tornamos mais abertas e honestas uma com a outra e não tenho mais tanta coisa guardada para colocar para fora, diferente do caso da carta do Vitor, por exemplo. Fico feliz que, desde que entrei na faculdade, nos aproximamos mais e brigamos menos, acredito que se deva ao meu amadurecimento e ao seu também, já que, mesmo na casa dos quarenta, é perceptível o quanto a senhora continua crescendo. Sei que tenho muita, muita, sorte de ter uma tão compreensiva, não acho que seria quem sou com uma mãe diferente; sou grata por teres me concedido a liberdade de ir atrás da minha própria verdade e por me aceitar inteira.

Vejo amigos reclamando de suas mães controladoras e mal consigo imaginar como deve ser, porque a senhora sempre foi responsável sem ultrapassar limites. Tenho ciência de que por vezes se sente insegura em relação a ser ou não uma boa mãe, mas acredite em mim, a senhora é, e muitos filhos por aí dariam tudo para ter uma mãe como você. Além disso, conseguiu tudo isso sozinha, sem ajuda nem do meu pai nem do pai do Vitor; acho que já estamos cansadas de falar disso, entretanto, não custa nada relembrar que, cuidando de dois filhos sozinha com salário de professora, criaste uma futura médica.

Tudo o que fui, sou e serei devo à mãe que tenho: a mãe que cantava a música da borboleta pequenina e jogava o pózinho do João Pestana em meus olhos para que eu pudesse dormir, a mãe que me levava ao bosque nos domingos debaixo do sol e no calor do ônibus só para que pudéssemos nos divertir, a mãe que comprava casquinha para mim sempre que íamos ao shopping, a mãe que aprendeu a cuidar do meu cabelo mesmo depois de grande e me levou às festas e à casa dos meus amigos embora estivesse cansada depois de um dia cheio de trabalho para sustentar os filhos, a mãe que me acolhia em seu quarto quando eu não conseguia dormir com medo do futuro.

Imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil criar dois seres humanos por contra própria, com pouco dinheiro, sem receber pensão, atenção ou qualquer tipo de apoio de qualquer um dos pais; deve ter sido solitário, um dia quero poder recompensar tudo o que a senhora teve que abrir mão e a ajudar a alcançar uma felicidade mais plena, se bem que acredito que nos últimos tempos as coisas vêm melhorando, eu a ouço rindo mais, fico muito contente, pois sempre amei o som da sua risada. Às vezes a senhora parece uma adolescente, é toda boba, irreverente, fala besteira, talvez seja a juventude dentro de si que a faça parecer mais nova do que é.

Prometo que nunca vou lhe deixar, mesmo se um dia eu morar em outro lugar, nunca tenha medo disso, porque sei, e posso falar pelo Vitor também, nunca lhe abandonaremos. Eu te amo, mãe, te amo três metros acima do céu.


	5. vovô mano (parte 1)

Vovô prepara o pirão e me manda pegar as varas na puxada. Antes de obedecer, passo perto do fogão vermelho de vovó e observo a massa de farinha que vai servir como isca. Ah, vô, ainda sou muito baixinha pra alcançar! Elas estão entre as vigas de madeira que seguram o teto e são muitos compridas e pesadas pra eu segurar.

No fim, acaba que vovô faz o pirão e pega as varas, eu sou meio inútil, só sirvo pra comer o tal pirão antes dos peixes no caminho até a ponte. É muito gostoso, entendo por que os peixinhos gostam. Estamos prontos pra sair de casa, são sete da manhã, pescador acorda cedo, então ele coloca meu irmãozinho na garupa e eu sento no vão da bicicleta verde, entre o assento — ocupado por vovô — e o guidão.

É difícil se equilibrar, mas já sou especialista, faço um bom trabalho em não tapar a visão de vovô nos 15 minutos a caminho da ponte: percurso cheio de buracos na estrada de terra vermelha da rua dos meus avós, árvores e um odor terrível vindo do matadouro da cidade e dos urubus comendo carniça velha na estrada. Talvez isso tenha me motivado a virar vegetariana mais tarde.

Finalmente chegamos à ponte, desço com cuidado o caminho de pedras e me jogo no rio com roupa e tudo, vovô deixa eu fazer isso mesmo que afaste os peixes. Gosto de brincar e fingir que sou uma dominadora como a Katara de Avatar: A lenda de Aang. Percebi que uns mosquitinhos ficam flutuando numa "camada" em cima da água, será que fui eu que criei isso com meu poder!? Não dá tempo de descobrir, vamos pro outro lado da ponte pescar agora.

Vovô segura nossas mãos pra atravessar e nos manda olhar pros dois lados apesar de a pista ser de apenas uma mão e não haver nenhum veículo à vista. Durante a suposta pescaria, fico somente observando, pois não sou capaz de segurar a vara direito, muito menos tenho paciência pra esperar os pegarem a isca. Meu avô pesca três peixes; meu irmão, dois. Sinto inveja, mas tudo bem, pelo menos comi pirão e me diverti com o vovô.

Outra memória.

De repente, lembro-me do radinho de pilha do vovô. Eu odiava e simultaneamente amava aquele som chiado narrando outro jogo do Paysandu. Ele passeava com o radinho na mão de um lado pro outro da casa, sem camisa e de bermuda tactel, seus passos emitindo um som ritmado inconfundível. Acho que jamais serei capaz de esquecer do som do andar do meu avô. Espero. Hoje em dia, sua postura é diferente ao andar, devido a uma queda e consequente fratura no quadril e joelho, mas o som continua o mesmo, sempre o mesmo.

Quando finalmente se aquietava em algum lugar, sentava numa cadeira de plástico e xingava o juiz.


	6. natal

"Abre, abre, abre", eu grito, com uma voz aguda como o apito de um trem, acompanhada pelos sons das palmas emitidas pelas minhas mãozinhas minúsculas. Estou usando um vestidinho da Lilica Ripilica, mamãe adorava me vestir assim, e meu cabelo está preso num rabo de cavalo, mamãe ainda não sabia lidar com meus cachos.

A delicadeza aparente do momento é quebrada por meu avô, sua voz é grossa e ele tem mãos grandes e repletas de calos de tantos anos de trabalho, as usa para pegar o presente das mãos de vovó e com os dentes o rasga. O som agudo dessa vez vem do meu riso, que mais parece um grito, "abre, vô! Abre, abre!". Meu irmãozinho também diz algo semelhante, mas ele ainda não sabe articular muito bem as palavras e suas mãos são menores que as minhas para as palmas.

O presente escapa da embalagem e cai no chão, é só uma blusa. Todo ano a vovó dá uma blusa pro vovô, é esperado, porém fantástico ao mesmo tempo. "Ulha, vô, que blusa bonita! Olha, Vitor, o que o vovô ganhou! Tá vendo, mamãe?". Mamãe assente, ela tem um sorriso muito bonito, tudo nela é bonito, sei disso embora o resto de sua face esteja tapada pela gravadora que filma o momento — esse é trabalho da minha avó, mas ela está ocupada distribuindo seus presentes.

É assim: primeiro os presentes da vovó, depois os da mamãe, depois os da tia Néia e em seguida vem tio Luciano e tio Ednelson, por último, o tio Renato, entretanto, naquela época ele ainda não trabalhava então não podia comprar presentes, aliás, todos eles estão debaixo da árvore de natal. É uma árvore de verdade! Uma mudinha decorada com alguns pisca-piscas. Os presentes são distribuídos na ordem de idade, do menor para o maior.

Meus primos Bia, Antônio, Bárbara, Jackson e Henrique ainda não nasceram, portanto, o mais novo é meu irmão, e logo depois eu. Vovó me deu uma cozinha de brinquedo esse ano e meu irmão ganhou uns carrinhos da Hot Wheels. Vovô é o último na sequência da vovó, ela encerra sua parte todo ano dando um beijo nele.

Droga, ainda falta a parte da mamãe e dos outros, quero que acabe logo pra comer o arroz com galinha da vovó, e a gente não pode dormir tarde! Se não que horas o Papai Noel vai passar pra deixar meu presente? Pedi a casa da barbie. Droga! Lembrei de mais uma coisa!

Ainda falta a oração do pai nosso, é nossa tradição rezar depois de dar os presentes. Os homens da família sempre choram nessa hora, mamãe diz que é porque nos amam muito.

Que nada, mãe, eles iriam chorar é de desgosto se a eu de 18 anos soltasse no meio da ceia: também gosto de mulher.


	7. jornais, plantas e gatos

Para Geneci,

Eu diria que sempre tive uma relação bem peculiar com a morte. Quando mais nova, sempre pensei nela como algo à parte de mim, e eu sentia medo. Medo de ela levar minha mãe, meus avós, aqueles que eu amo, mas sem considerar que ela poderia, e iria, um dia me levar também.

Um dia ela levou meu tio. Eu me lembro muito bem, estava no barbeiro com meu avô e meu irmão, meu padrinho chegou de carro para avisar que meu tio-avô havia partido. Eu fiquei em choque, mesmo sabendo lá no fundo que iria acontecer, o câncer estava em um estágio avançado, porém me proibia de perder a esperança porque sentia que seria um desrespeito com minha avó, irmã dele. Vovó...

Eu tinha por volta dos 11 anos, mas o pensamento de como ela estaria me atingiu em cheio, deixei meu irmão terminar de cortar o cabelo com vovô e voltei andando sozinha pelo acostamento até chegar em casa. Vovó chorava feio, dolorido, como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar, talvez para ela realmente estivesse. Mas não acabou. Veio o velório, a missa de sétimo dia, o aniversário de um ano de morte; eu tive que ouvir minha avó chorar daquele jeito sufocante muitas vezes, não só ela, como a família inteira, até eu, apesar de não ter um vínculo afetivo forte com aquele tio. Acho que eu chorava mais por ver aqueles que eu amava perdendo alguém importante, imaginando como seria se eu também os perdesse.

Minha segunda experiência com a morte não foi tão direta. Era o ator protagonista da minha série favorita. Eu ainda não era fã na época em que faleceu, overdose, mas já havia me tornado uma admiradora quando completou um ano de sua partida. Eu chorei como se Cory tivesse acabado de ir, por uma madrugada inteira. A dor era por não ter o conhecido em vida e, sobretudo, simplesmente por alguém tão bom ter nos deixado.

Uma vez eu li que a morte é para àqueles que ficam. Concordo em parte. Não sei o que vem depois dela para afirmar que não importa para os que passam pela experiência na pele. Acho que desde então presenciei mais algumas mortes, de famosos, de conhecidos, de vizinhos. A senhora que morava do lado da casa de minha avó e teve um infarto fulminante, perdeu a vida do outro lado do muro enquanto eu fazia algo completamente aleatório com minha própria, algo que nem ao menos lembro. Mas uma marcante, e recente até, foi a de Dona Ceci.

Por muito tempo pensei que seu nome era Cecília, mas não, era Maria Geneci. Maria Geneci que veio de Curitiba para o Pará acompanhando o marido que iria trabalhar na construção da hidrelétrica de Tucuruí, que se separou desse marido e criou os dois filhos sozinha numa época em que mulher solteira era mulher mal falada; Maria Geneci que mesmo nascida no início do século XX foi quem abrigou a travesti filha do vizinho quando ele a expulsou de casa; Maria Geneci que me socorreu quando eu caí da rede aos três anos e chorei tão alto que toda a vizinhança escutou. Dona Ceci, a senhorinha que sempre me dava jornais infantis para colorir, que cuidava das únicas plantas nas paredes de concreto entre as quais vivíamos, que tinha dois gatos e tomava de conta de qualquer um aparecesse, que montava a decoração mais linda do condomínio no Natal, que sempre me parava quando me via para falar do quanto eu era linda e do futuro gigantesco que teria pela frente.

Não lembro da última vez em que vi ou falei com Dona Ceci. Lembro que semanas antes de sua morte discutimos pela primeira vez, porque ela apresentou um sinal de demência e me acusou de roubar seu guarda-chuva, porém se desculpou quando lembrou que na verdade havia me emprestado numa tarde de chuva em que eu precisava ir à psicóloga, e devolvi o objeto no mesmo dia. Eu a perdoei. E ela se foi. Mas eu não pedi desculpas.

Não pedi desculpas pelas vezes em que me parava e eu torcia por dentro para que parasse de falar, pois eu estava com pressa. Não pedi desculpas pelas vezes em que queria me contar sobre seus santos e eu nem prestava atenção, entediada. Não pedi desculpas pelas vezes em que passava rapidamente na frente de sua porta aberta para que não me visse e quisesse conversar.

Eu queria ter falado para Dona Ceci sobre o quanto eu gostava dos jornaizinhos, foi a partir deles que desenvolvi minha leitura; e queria falar a ela que era lindo vê-la regando as plantas, e que hoje em dia elas não estão mais tão verdes. Queria contar que existem novos gatos no prédio, precisando do seu cuidado. E que os Natais não são mais os mesmos sem a sua árvore enorme e seus Papais Noel cantando Jingle Bells, sem seus globos de neve. E que, às vezes, quando passo em frente à sua porta aberta, eu ainda olho para dentro esperando encontrá-la na poltrona, assistindo jornal, e que desejo voltar no tempo para a época em que ela se levantaria, me chamaria para dentro e diria para não tirar os sapatos, nos sentaríamos no sofá e ela me perguntaria sobre a escola.

Uma vez eu fiz uma entrevista com Geneci, estava na 4ª série, precisava pesquisar sobre a vida de alguém muito velho. Naquela época ela já era velha, e só se foi quando eu estava no 3° ano do Ensino Médio. Dona Ceci já era tão velha que parecia nova, que parecia invencível, que nunca nada nem ninguém a derrubaria. Mas ela se foi, repentinamente, subitamente. Minha mãe avisou que tinha sido internada, e eu não liguei, Dona Ceci era feita de ferro afinal, com certeza se recuperaria e nos veríamos quando eu chegasse da escola meio-dia e ela me parasse para elogiar minha inteligência.

Entretanto, foi numa manhã de segunda-feira, por volta das nove horas, no dia de uma paralização dos rodoviários, que minha mãe abriu a porta do quarto com a voz tremendo e anunciou: "a Dona Ceci morreu". Eu só me encolhi no cobertor e chorei. Chorei pelo resto do dia. Chorei de dor, de desespero, de saudade, de medo, e por fim, de conformidade. Quando chegamos do velório, algumas crianças estavam regando suas plantas por ela. Meses depois, eu nomeei um cacto em sua homenagem. O cacto também morreu.

Dona Ceci, eu passei no vestibular, como a senhora sempre acreditou que eu iria. Eu curso Medicina. Eu quero acreditar no futuro brilhante que a senhora disse que eu teria. Já que agora a senhora provavelmente está num lugar superior, como eu prefiro acreditar, continue torcendo por mim, porque às vezes ainda preciso de alguém para me dizer "minha filha, você é incrível".

Manda um carinho na Tchutchuca e na Grampoula e, Dona Ceci, a senhora também é incrível.


	8. primeiro(s) amor(es) — talvez tenha sido amor

Foi do nada. Minha vida era resumida a estudar e ver séries, e a chorar vendo e lendo romances. Por quem mais iria chorar? Por mim? Por mim eu chorava devido a outros motivos: autoestima baixa, ansiedade, um 7,9 em Biologia ao invés de 8,0. Chorar por causa de romance? Só se fosse pela ausência dele, pois o que eu conhecia desse tipo de amor era apenas o que as telas e páginas me mostravam.

Até tentava forçar, às vezes, e fingir que algum garoto que havia me chamado atenção era um pretendente em potencial. Então eu criava um cenário para nós dois em cima de letras de músicas românticas. Entretanto, lá no fundo, sabia que fazia aquilo só para me sentir menos solitária, que não tinha chances com ninguém, que nem ao menos gostava de alguém de verdade.

Assim, até certo ponto da minha vida, a beleza do amor romântico só me arrancava lágrimas quando meu casal favorito finalmente se beijava, depois de 6 temporadas. Mal imaginava o que esperava por mim, as caixas d'águas que poderiam ser enchidas pelas minhas futuras lágrimas. Que merda. Porque, no momento mais inesperado, o conheci.

Na verdade, já o conhecia, ele estudava há anos na sala ao lado da minha, mas nunca dei muita bola. Era só mais um garoto idiota da escola. Que clichê, parece uma frase de fanfic. Foi uma festa em que bebi além da conta. Foi uma música do The Neighbourhood postada nos stories do Instagram. Foi uma conversa na porta da sala dele, fruto de um amigo em comum. Foi uma chamada de vídeo aleatória que levaria a várias ligações com horas e horas de duração.

Ele gostou de mim primeiro, soube por uma amiga nossa. Fiquei tão feliz quando descobri, não entendia o porquê, já que na minha cabeça nunca haveria nada entre nós além de amizade. Mas ele havia se tornado um dos meus amigos mais próximos, em pouquíssimo tempo, virado alguém em quem confiava de olhos fechados. E foi por causa dessa proximidade que, em uma ligação na madrugada, percebi, e na mesma hora confessei, a mim e a ele, que eu correspondia àqueles sentimentos.

Spoiler: foi um erro, porque eu não estava preparada para aquilo. Eu era jovem demais, não só na idade, também por uma questão de maturidade. Era tudo muito novo e não sabia, muito menos conseguia, cuidar de mim, como iria cuidar de outra pessoa? De um relacionamento? A cobrança de ser perfeita, para mim e para ele, me levou ao limite. As crises de ansiedade, às quais eu já havia até me acostumado, transformaram-se em ataques de pânico e me fizeram implorar por ajuda psicológica: primeiro, a psicóloga da escola; posteriormente, minha primeira psicoterapeuta, que sabe tudo sobre essa história. Não era nem culpa dele, era minha, por isso, assumi a responsabilidade e "terminei". Terminei o que mal havia começado, foi cinco dias depois da festa junina da escola, noite em que uma boa amiga me aconselhou sobre ele e me fez pensar que daria certo, mas não deu. Havíamos nos beijado apenas uma vez, duas crianças.

As férias de julho chegaram e eu estava mais destruída do que nunca. Por causa disso, decidi me isolar, principalmente quando descobri coisas sobre ele que me decepcionaram e acabaram com a imagem perfeita que eu tinha. Eu poderia ter pensado "que bom, pelo menos não sou a única escrota nessa história", porém me senti ainda pior por ser tão ingênua. Excluí seu número e o bloqueei no Instagram para não ver seus stories se divertindo enquanto eu estava no fundo do poço.

Não me isolei só dele, como também de todos os meus amigos. Por outro lado, me encontrei. Também maratonei Naruto, via cerca de 18 episódios por dia, foi uma fase maravilhosa. Já estava melhor; minha ansiedade, sob controle, tornei-me uma pessoa mais madura (esse é meu jeito ninja de ser). E aí as aulas voltaram e, com elas, a segunda temporada.

Aguentei vê-lo todos os dias por um tempo, ele se escondia de mim e eu dele, contudo, uma hora não dava mais. De forma estranha e complicada, a amizade entre nós ressurgiu. Eu falava para meus amigos mais próximos que permaneceria só na amizade, que tínhamos somente confundido as coisas antes.

Infelizmente, não dei voz à minha própria razão. Foi uma troca de músicas no direct do Instagram. Foi uma carta com a música mais triste do ano acompanhada de uma barra de chocolate branco. Foi uma conversa durante o pôr do sol. Foi um beijo no banco de uma praça. "Voltamos", e dessa vez era tudo muito melhor, pois eu estava melhor e ele também. No entanto, ainda havia outros empecilhos: minha mãe, nossos amigos, etc. Em menos de um mês eu terminei, de novo. Pois é, talvez eu seja muito babaca.

Disse a mim mesma que não estava dando certo, que não encaixávamos, que não agíamos como um casal. E era verdade. De qualquer forma, logo depois me escondi no banheiro da biblioteca e chorei igual uma condenada. Doeu muito mais do que a primeira vez, porque eu o amava muito mais intensamente. Estava apaixonada a ponto de chegar em casa todas as tardes e chorar pela escolha de manter a amizade. Nos falávamos frequentemente, conversávamos horas e horas por ligação, sentávamos juntos no intervalo, simultaneamente próximos e distantes por causa da situação que criei.

Decidi que queria voltar mais uma vez e estaria disposta a me transformar completamente por ele, se ainda me quisesse. Comecei a flertar de novo e ele também, tinha certeza de que reataríamos. No fundo, contudo, sabia que ele não era mais o mesmo e nem sentia mais o mesmo. Três semanas. Três semanas depois do término, ele pediu uma grande amiga minha em namoro. Eles tinham ficado durante o mês de julho enquanto eu estava isolada; apesar de preferir acreditar quando ele me dizia que era só amizade, no fundo eu já sabia. Acho que eu sabia antes deles mesmos.

Enfim, toda boa história passa pelo momento em que o protagonista chora até sentir que vai desmaiar: grita, soluça, o rosto torna-se avermelhado e inchado, o peito parece que vai explodir. Esse é o momento.

Continuei conversando com ambos, normalmente, pois os amava e queria vê-los felizes, mesmo que essa felicidade não me incluísse. Suportei em silêncio. Chamei os dois para meu aniversário. Não queria perdê-los. E continuei nessa situação até janeiro, quando ela descobriu, até hoje não sei como, que eu ainda gostava dele. Nunca vou me esquecer das mensagens e do meu desespero por não poder nem ao menos negar a verdade. Chorei a noite inteira sentada no chão do banheiro.

Na manhã seguinte, parei de falar com os dois. Naquele momento, parecia que a dor nunca iria passar, mas passou. Lentamente, com algumas recaídas, mas passou. Tive paz e fui feliz com meu coração livre antes de começar tudo de novo. Alguns meses depois, percebi que estava me apaixonando pela irmã de uma amiga.

Como? Simples. Quando falava com ela, sentia as coisas que senti no início com ele, só que dessa vez ainda mais intensamente. Ela parecia corresponder e comecei a alimentar expectativas. As músicas de romance voltaram a ter sentido e assumiram uma nova forma para mim. Buscava nas letras algo que retratasse o sorriso dela e não mais as mãos dele. Todavia, não passou de uma grande ilusão da minha cabeça.

Ela não correspondia, nem ao menos era capaz de corresponder, eu não tinha chance alguma. Quem inventou o ditado "um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar" está muito enganado, pois, como antes, não me afastei, continuei tentando sustentar uma amizade que só me machucava. Estava tão apaixonada que não me importava em não ser correspondida, só queria cuidar dela, demonstrar meu amor. Porém, acho que ela não queria recebê-lo.

Começamos a nos distanciar e ela passou a me irritar por não demonstrar reciprocidade nem na amizade que, dessa vez, ambas as partes haviam combinado em manter. Eu só queria ser feliz por pelo menos um mês. Sentir que seria infinito por pelo menos uma semana.

Contudo, eu não era pioneira em superação. Com ele, tive uma história de verdade, que consistiu em sete meses de términos e recomeços quase toda semana, mas ainda assim uma história. Com ela, eu pensava que seria mais intenso, mas o mal foi cortado pela raiz antes que se espalhasse ainda mais, o que não quer dizer que não sofri, porém como diz a música "First time" do Vance Joy: o corte mais profundo é na primeira vez.

Agora, era apenas uma ferida superficial, e eu já sabia os remédios e dominava as técnicas para curá-la rapidamente. Já conhecia as músicas que me alegravam, tinha até mesmo uma playlist pronta. Sabia que era preciso me manter ocupada e ignorar os pensamentos sobre ela quando viessem à minha minha mente e, assim, com o tempo, iria passar. E passou.

Mesmo que pareça que nada deu certo, hoje tenho a plena consciência de que, muito pelo contrário, deu certo sim. Foi por causa dele que avancei em controlar minhas crises de ansiedade. Foi por causa dela que aprendi a reconhecer as amizades verdadeiras. Foi por causa deles que aprendi a me afastar de relacionamentos tóxicos. Foi por causa de todos eles, incluindo outros e outras que passaram em minha vida entre os comerciais do meu próprio filme, que eu aprendi a me amar: amar minha aparência, amar minha personalidade, me amar em totalidade.

"Ray? Tá aí?", hoje em dia, a mensagem que faz meu coração bater mais rápido quando aparece em minha tela vem das minhas verdadeiras alma gêmeas: minhas melhores amigas. Elas estiveram comigo desde o início, desde a primeira lágrima derramada até a última indignação, aguentaram tudo enquanto também passavam por dificuldades. Elas nunca fizeram meu coração se partir em dois, cataram pedaço por pedaço quando alguém o quebrava e reorganizaram de maneira ainda mais bonita. Elas fazem minha felicidade se estender de um momento até o infinito.


	9. 190527

**notas escritas no avião de volta**

Às vezes ainda parece que vou acordar e descobrir que foi tudo um sonho. Eu ainda não acredito que consegui. Mas eu consegui. Eu fiz isso. Fiz um sonho virar realidade. E esse foi só o primeiro. Porque eu vou ver esses meninos de novo. Mais perto. E muitos outros sonhos que surjam pelo caminho também irão se realizar. Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa se eu fiz isso.

Vir sozinha para São Paulo com 17 anos. Eu avisei que viria.

E eu nunca estive tão perto das estrelas.


	10. 15 anos do vitor

Oi, irmão!

Primeiro, feliz aniversário; segundo, não joga essa carta fora e lê até o fim, por favor.

Não consigo conversar contigo porque tu sempre me ignoras, então decidi escrever isso com a esperança de me escutares. Não sei bem como iniciar, acho que devo começar pedindo desculpas, por várias coisas, primeiramente pelas palavras horríveis que eu disse recentemente sobre ti. Me desculpa, mesmo. Tu sabes que quando me descontrolo fico sem filtro e falo tudo que vem à cabeça, até aquilo que não é verdade, como consequência da raiva, não quer dizer que eu realmente acredite no que digo.

Porém, acho que tenho que te pedir desculpas por outras coisas também. Não falo sobre isso contigo, porque a gente não é bom demonstrando sentimentos um ao outro, mas sempre quis ser um exemplo pra ti. Sou tua irmã mais velha, então sempre me senti responsável por ti e quis te proteger, sempre quis ser a irmã mais velha legal em que o mais novo se inspira igual nos filmes. Infelizmente, talvez seja tarde demais. Eu costumava achar que era a diferença de idade que fazia nos afastarmos, agora estás completando 15 anos e ainda temos poucas coisas em comum; pode ser que a gente não seja muito compatível mesmo, mas tudo bem, continuas sendo meu irmãozinho. Eu também tenho a Janine, porém não conheço ela direito, não crescemos juntas; quando me perguntam se tenho irmãos, é em ti em que penso. Embora não combinemos muito, estamos juntos há 15 anos e compartilhamos memórias que são nossas e é o que mais temos em comum, nem a Ana Clara e nenhum dos teus amigos do jogo sabem o que é isso ou passaram por isso com a gente.

Sou muito grata pelas nossas histórias, posso citar várias: quando íamos pescar com o vovô e comíamos o pirão antes dos peixes, mesmo sendo mais novo tu sempre pescava algo e eu voltava de mãos vazias; quando rasgávamos as embalagens de presente de Natal com o vovô ou quando brincávamos no quintal com ele, seja de peteca ou de pular corda, ou quando jogávamos dama juntos. Temos muitas memórias eu, tu e o vovô: o Caeté, por exemplo, e as viagens pra Salinas quando ele nos ensinou a mergulhar nas ondas. Além disso, há nossas memórias com a mamãe, sempre foi só nós três: os fins de semana em que pegávamos ônibus porque não tínhamos carro e íamos pro bosque ou pro museu, lembra? Tínhamos até nosso cantinho lá. Mamãe uma vez nos levou à Castanhal de van pra vermos os bois, não sei se lembras, era muito pequeno, assim como quando fomos pra Florianópolis. Éramos a dupla xodó da Tia Paty e do Tio Jair também, vivíamos na casa deles brincando; éramos a dupla favorita de todo mundo na verdade, por exemplo, a Darah adorava jogar Banco Imobiliário com a gente. Não posso deixar de citar as coisas que são somente nossas também, como todas as vezes que vimos A Viagem de Chihiro e Horton e o Mundo dos Quem juntos, e nossa maratona de Avatar: a lenda de Aang. Mesmo mais velhos, ainda nos divertimos, como nossas férias no Beach Park.

Disso tu não sabes, mas quando tu eras pequeno, eu tinha muito ciúmes de ti. No teu aniversário de um ano, chorei porque não deixaram eu ficar do teu lado no parabéns, pensei que estavam roubando meu irmão de mim. Também sempre fui muito preocupada contigo, sentia que precisava cuidar de ti, e tu me achavas uma chata por não te deixar em paz, a verdade é que eu morria de medo de algo ruim acontecer, de tu seres sequestrado ou atropelado. Toda vez que demorava pra te achar no Reguinho ou tu chegavas tarde em casa, eu chorava com medo de terem feito algo ruim pra ti. Até hoje, sou chata porque me preocupo, porque vejo muito potencial de um homem bom em ti e não quero que tu te percas por causa de outras pessoas, por isso fico de olho nas tuas companhias e no que tu fazes. Antes, a mamãe passava o dia inteiro trabalhando e a Gui, Lene e Vânia, nem mesmo a tia Leia, te amam e se preocupam contigo igual eu e a mamãe, então como a mamãe não ficava em casa, pra mim era minha responsabilidade cuidar de ti, e me sinto assim até hoje.

Me desculpa por ser tão chata e exagerada, é porque eu te amo e me preocupo contigo, juro que tento ser uma irmã melhor todos os dias. Quando eu era menor, não queria jamais morar sozinha, pois tinha medo de fantasma e não conseguia me imaginar dormindo no quarto só, tu sempre foi meu anjo da guarda que me protegia dos fantasmas no quarto. Obrigada por, mesmo sendo mais novo, me proteger também, e por me ensinar tanto. Ainda choro quando lembro da tua experiência de quase morte quando tinhas um mês, não sei o que teria acontecido comigo e se eu seria a Rainara que sou hoje sem ser irmã de Vitor Ferreira Franco-Escorregou-Caiu-Do-Banco.

Te amo, maninho, feliz 15 anos!


	11. a estrada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julho de 2019

Pra início de conversa, essa viagem nem deveria ter acontecido, pelo menos pra mim. Felizmente aconteceu.

Em julho do ano passado, fomos a Salinas, no litoral do Pará, passamos três dias e foi ótimo, e minha mãe — Izonete — acabou prometendo ao meu irmão — Vitor — que iria levá-lo ao Beach Park nas férias seguintes. Vivemos reclamando sobre como nossa mãe não cumpre promessas (muitas vezes, porque não estão ao alcance dela), portanto, era questão de honra cumprir essa.

Acontece que eu fui a São Paulo em maio pro show do BTS, então o combinado era que, como eu já havia viajado, ela e meu irmão iriam sozinhos. Por motivos que não vem ao caso, basicamente pra me deixar feliz depois de um fim de semestre pesado na faculdade, ela resolveu me levar também.

Diferente da viagem a São Paulo, em que eu fui "só" com três colegas, e de Salinas em que fomos só os três, dessa vez viajamos com... 47 pessoas.

Antes de explicar o porquê, é necessário contar um pouco sobre minha árvore genealógica. Minha avó materna adotou o sobrinho quando ele ainda era novo porque a mãe (irmã dela) morreu. Esse sobrinho — Ednelson, meu primo de segundo grau, por sangue; e tio, por consideração — casou-se com Oscarina Brasil, a tia Karina. A irmã da tia Karina, Odileia, ou tia Leia, é empregada doméstica e trabalha lá em casa desde quando o Vitor nasceu. As duas são parte da família Brasil, as tais 47 pessoas.

A família viaja quase todo ano em excursões: alugam um ônibus, uma casa, contratam uma cozinheira na cidade de destino e passeiam pros lugares, e dessa vez fomos convidados a irmos à Fortaleza com eles.

Pelo o fato de ser muita gente, e de também estar barato demais, eu comecei a desconfiar que não seria uma viagem glamourosa, e foi muito menos do que eu pensava, mas também foi muito mais divertida.

Antes de Fortaleza, fomos de Belém a Capanema, a terra da minha família — Ferreira — e da família Brasil, de onde sairia o ônibus. É uma família unida e divertida. Enquanto minha família materna é completamente branca, a família Brasil é mais diversificada, com muita gente negra, o que me deixa mais confortável de certa forma, como se eu pertencesse mais ali.

Uma coisa que gosto muito nos Brasil é a história de adoções da família. Tia Karina adotou Carol, sobrinha dela; Carol teve um filho, tia Karina adotou esse filho porque a menina não podia criar, o Kael. No sangue, Kael é sobrinho-neto dela; considerando que ela é mãe adotiva da Carol, é neto dela; mas no fim, é filho. Ela cria, ela é mãe. Além dela, é muito comum na família as tias adotarem os filhos biológicos das irmãs, ou os netos e sobrinho-netos. Resumindo, é uma família muito grande e complexa.

Voltando pra viagem, tudo começou bem, eu percebi de primeira que seria animado. Ficamos bem na frente, eu e minha mãe, perto da tia Leia, da sua filha Lorena e do neto Davi, da outra avó e bisavó do Davi e da irmã da tia Leia — Lili — e o marido. Atrás de nós, estava Diego, sobrinho de Leia e Lili, sua esposa e seu filho Oscar. Meu irmão ficou atrás com umas "primas" da idade dele.

Não demorou muito pra que as brigas começassem. O estresse da estrada mexe com as pessoas, imagina 50 pessoas trancadas num espaço pequeno. Adultos gritando e crianças chorando, mães brigando com os filhos, e eu com os fones de ouvido olhando a paisagem, pelo menos até o momento em que também discuti com minha mãe por causa do meu celular que estava descarregando e não tinha onde carregar.

Fizemos duas paradas no primeiro dia, a comida dos restaurantes da estrada era meio nojenta e os banheiros eram a definição de insalubre, nem conseguia fazer xixi de tanto nojo, tive que superar essa frescura nos dias seguintes. A noite, pelo menos, foi linda. Enquanto todos dormiam, eu escrevi fanfic, ouvi música e admirei as estrelas antes de as nuvens cobri-las.

Parecia que nunca iríamos sair do Maranhão, é uma terra linda, mas muito parecida com o Pará que já conheço. O céu azul, os campos verdes, pastos e gado, até as cidades na beira das rodovias pareciam todas as mesmas.

O Piauí também é uma continuação, a mesma vegetação, as mesmas cidades. Nem a capital, Teresina, me impressionou de primeira, a única coisa que achei admirável foi a quantidade de viadutos. Apenas na volta percebi o quanto é uma cidade grande e bem estruturada, as suas luzes são lindas. Fico curiosa sobre o que Teresina tem realmente a me mostrar.

Acordei no Ceará, e a primeira coisa que notei foi a mudança de vegetação. Quando fui a São Paulo, a primeira coisa que também chamou minha atenção, depois da grandiosidade do aeroporto de Guarulhos, foi o quanto as árvores eram diferentes, adaptadas a um clima mais frio. No Ceará, são adaptadas a um clima mais quente: as árvores são de pequeno porte, as folhas são melhores e a Mata dos Cocais misturada à Amazônia, do Pará-Piauí, dá lugar ao Cerrado com alguns traços de Caatinga, com cactos e, ao invés de gado, criação de bodes e cabras.

O mais impressionante, e talvez o que mais vou sentir falta, são dos montes. Eu moro na Bacia Amazônica, uma planície, e não tinha visto um relevo tão acidentado e tão elevado desde a janela do avião quando fui a SP. É lindo, absolutamente, genuinamente, lindo.

As cidades também são diferentes, à beira dos montes, e há plantações de milhos em qualquer pedaço de terra fértil. Eu não conheci tantos estados, mas o Ceará é definitivamente meu favorito.

Quando chegamos a Fortaleza, o estresse se intensificou por causa do trânsito. Agora é hora de falar de algumas pessoas. Eu gosto de Lili, ela é de longe a mais estressada da família, mas também é sensata — ou ao menos parece ser — e engraçada, ela me chama de "doutora". Às vezes eu tenho medo de ela ter votado no Bolsonaro, por isso a aflição. Ela e Diego não paravam de discutir, porém mais tarde ele me disse que é sempre assim, a família briga muito, mas se amam. É família.

À primeira vista, não achei Fortaleza muito diferente de Belém. Minha maior conclusão dessa viagem é que conhecemos Fortaleza de fato, a cidade de verdade e não a parte conhecida apenas pelos turistas ricos. É uma capital que, como qualquer outra, tem uma parte rica e belíssima — o Centro, a orla de Iracema — e uma parte que não aparece na televisão, reservada à população mais pobre. É triste ver prédios luxuosíssimos e, alguns quilômetros depois, ruas lotadas de lixo — e quanto lixo! — muros pichados, casas caindo aos pedaços, etc. Não que Belém seja muito diferente.

O primeiro ponto turístico que vi foi o Mercado Central, não tivemos tempo de visita-lo, mas há um grafite muito bonito num de seus pilares. A praia de Iracema, isso sim é de tirar o fôlego, tem a água mais azul que já vi na minha vida. Uma palavra: espetacular.

Mas talvez eu tenha quebrado, muito, a cara com a casa. Já não esperava muito, minha expectativa era farofa, entretanto não pensei que as portas não teriam fechaduras, nem as dos banheiros, e que o vaso não tivesse tampa, e que o box fosse tão repulsivo. A casa por fora era muito bonita, com palmeiras e uma piscina que, a princípio, era azul, mas o interior decepcionou a todos, parecia um casarão abandonado. Sinceramente, nenhuma maneira de descrevê-la conseguirá concretizar aos leitores o quanto aquela casa era suja. No Instagram, parecia que a minha mãe tinha virado rica repentinamente e estávamos vivendo férias luxuosas. Na realidade, estávamos vendo o cocô boiando de outra pessoa, que não desceu com a descarga escangalhada.

Sem falar da localização, em Icaraí, Caucaia, a 30 minutos de Fortaleza, uma região que, mais tarde, soubemos que foi abandonada porque o mar havia avançado, sem contar que descobrimos que Caucaia era uma cidade bem perigosa. Parece que a família Brasil foi enganada pelo proprietário da casa, mas já estávamos lá e não tinha o que fazer.

Nosso quarto original não estava em estado tão precário, mas não era ventilado, então optamos por dividir um quarto no segundo andar com tia Leia, Lorena, Davi, "vózinha" Dulce e "mãezinha" — essas duas deixariam Becky Bloom no chinelo, ô senhoras pra gostar de compras! Apesar da dificuldade de 9 pessoas dividindo um quarto, o que levou tia Leia a ter que limpar o banheiro pois ele ficava em estado grotesco depois de os nove tomarem banho, foi muito divertido. Davi é a criança mais preciosa do mundo, muito inteligente, apesar de ter uma mania estranha de cheirar nosso pé.

Tínhamos que almoçar antes de ir ao Centro Fashion, nosso primeiro passeio turístico, mas a comida é outro personagem importante desta história. Adriana, a responsável pela viagem, tinha contratado uma cozinheira pra que não gastássemos dinheiro em restaurante. A comida dela parecia lavagem. Ela foi despedida no terceiro dia.

O Centro Fashion é um antro capitalista muito mais poderoso do que o mais luxuoso shopping, visto que possui centenas de lojinhas grudadas umas às outras por um preço excelente, o que te seduz a gastar demais. Não demorou pra que eu, minha mãe e meu irmão começássemos a brigar por causa disso.

Comprei um delineador, um brinco e um carregador, e a briga começou quando quis comprar um carregador portátil pra viagem de volta. Resumindo, meu irmão se meteu e discutimos, eu chorei (não por causa do carregador, é óbvio, mas porque brigamos na viagem), minha mãe se sentiu culpada e quis comprar apesar de eu dizer que não queria mais.

Acabou que compramos depois de tanta confusão e também comprei mais um batom, o problema é que na barraca do batom meu irmão derrubou um esmalte que sujou todo o chão — coitada da moça da loja, fiquei me sentindo muito culpada porque sobrou pra ela — e os pés e sapatos de minha mãe e meu irmão. Depois, minha tia Karina que estava hospedada num hotel à parte da casa alugada pela família nos convidou a ir com ela, e meu irmão não foi de tão envergonhado devido ao episódio do esmalte (ele disse que só estava cansado, sabemos que não é verdade).

Decidir ir com tia Karina foi a melhor escolha que fizemos, pois seu hotel ficava em frente à Iracema e era lindo. Pudemos tomar o primeiro banho decente desde que saímos de Capanema e, o principal, brincamos muito com Kael, a criança mais preciosa do mundo, que divide o posto com o Davi.

Titia nos convidou para voltar em outubro (spoiler: não voltamos) e ficar num flat, seria barato e dessa vez teríamos mais conforto e tempo para explorar a cidade, mas não sei se é o que quero. Percebi que, apesar de querer voltar nos lugares que um dia visitei, eles perdem o encanto inicial na segunda vez. Prefiro gastar meu tempo e dinheiro conhecendo lugares novos, criando histórias novas.

Concluí que a segunda vez nunca é a mesma no sábado, ainda não terminei de falar de sexta, mas preciso mencionar que no dia seguinte fomos ao Beach Park e o único tobogã que desci duas vezes foi a "Cápsula". A segunda vez não foi tão emocionante. À noite, também fui novamente à Orla de Iracema, não tive a mesma visão.

No entanto, ainda sobre sexta, minha primeira visão de Iracema foi quase inexplicável. Fortaleza era a mesma coisa que Belém pra mim até conhecê-la. Uma coisa que aprendi nessa viagem é que subestimamos demais nossa terra.

Os prédios também decoram a paisagem e é verdade que eu acho magnífico paisagens naturais, mas a interferência do homem às vezes me encanta, mesmo que seja difícil admitir isso. Arranha-céus fazem eu me sentir bem, menos sozinha, mesmo que seja apenas uma ilusão, eu gosto das luzes. Entretanto, de que eu mais gosto são as pessoas: conhecer gente nova, de culturas diferentes.

O povo paulistano era frio, os cearenses são o total oposto, eles são calorosos, carismáticos, engraçados, acolhedores... até os motoristas de Uber me conquistaram, todos muito atenciosos, com um sotaque precioso; o mesmo vale para os vendedores ambulantes. Na Orla, era óbvio quando um dos pedestres não era cearense. Eu consigo identificar um gringo a uma distância considerável: brancos demais, curiosos demais.

Apesar de tudo, à noite eu dormi muito bem, fazia tempo que eu não dormia direto, a ponto de nem querer levantar da cama, mesmo com uma cidade inteira para conhecer. No segundo dia, já tinha largado a frescura e aprendido a lidar com a casa. Veja bem, não disse que deixei de sentir nojo, mas aprendi a suporta-lo. Uma coisa que ainda não engolia eram as crianças, como meu irmão, brincando na piscina que já estava cinza. Um pequeno spoiler: no terceiro dia, ela estava verde, e continuavam brincando. A "eu" mais nova teria se jogado lá e brincado sem se importar, e se minha mãe reclamasse eu brigaria com ela. Não acredito que eu virei a jovem adulta chata que vê problema em tudo.

O Beach Park foi uma surpresa positiva desde o Uber: um senhorzinho adorável que em pouco tempo já chamava meu irmão de "Vitão" e zoava nossa coragem de ir no Insano. Ao chegar lá a primeira coisa coisa que fiz depois de apreciar a visão magnífica foi... fazer cocô, a primeira vez em dois dias, já que pela primeira vez eu estava num banheiro limpo o suficiente pra encostar meu bumbum na privada. Fatos sobre mim: eu não consigo defecar sem sentar devidamente, podem me chamar de patricinha.

Enfim, a segunda coisa que fiz foi ir ao Insano. Sim, eu fui. Eu, a pessoa mais medrosa que existe, desci um tobogã de 41 metros. É difícil descrever a sensação. Ao chegar lá em cima, sinceramente, eu achei que seria mais alto, mas quando sentei e percebi que não era possível ver a descida do tobogã, agradeci por ser melhor do que eu pensava, pelo menos até a descida, que foi muito pior do que meus piores pesadelos.

Eu compararia a uma montanha russa: a sensação de morte leve e iminente, antes da descida; e a pressão do vento, o desespero para salvar-se, durante a queda. Ainda não sei como eu tive coragem, acho que foi mais uma questão de orgulho, pensar que não valeria a pena ir até lá sem descer o tobogã mais famoso, ou simplesmente eu não pensei e fui.

O segundo foi a "Cápsula", que não é muito melhor do que o Insano. A questão do brinquedo é que, apesar de ser fechado e por isso inspirar maior segurança, o chão se abre após uma contagem regressiva que ao invés de te preparar te deixa ainda mais ansioso, e a queda seguinte é aterrorizante.

Em seguida — depois de uma pausa e ida ao banheiro porque eu estava com diarreia — fomos eu, mamãe e Vitor num tobogã no qual meu único medo era que minha mãe caísse. Meu irmão e eu mais tarde fomos em um semelhante cuja característica medonha era o escuro absoluto. É preciso dizer que eu e meu irmão brigamos 24/7, por literalmente qualquer coisa, e ele mal consegue olhar pro meu rosto sem fazer cara feia. Contudo, nesse dia deixamos as picuinhas de lado, pelo menos um pouco (o que não significa que não brigamos nas filas).

À noite, o pessoal foi à orla e deveríamos ter ido também, mas minha mãe precisava tirar dinheiro e nos aventuramos nas ruas de Fortaleza procurando um banco. Acabamos parando numa avenida bem movimentada e jantando num Café muito bonito, finalmente uma comida gostosa. Foi bom. Apenas eu e minha mãe conversando, aproveitei pra conta-la sobre meus sonhos.

Acontece que, na mesma noite, conversei com Thainara, uma amiga virtual que mora em Fortaleza, e ela recomendou alguns lugares pra visitar, como o Dragão do Mar e o Parque do Cocó, enquanto contraindicou outros, como a Praia do Futuro. No dia seguinte, fui à Praia do Futuro porque não podia decidir minha programação sozinha e minha família insistiu em ir até lá, e era espetacular.

Foi quando percebi que nossa visão muda quando somos moradores do local, nos acostumamos, perdemos o encanto ou simplesmente nunca prestamos atenção na beleza que nossa terra carrega. Tal reflexão me motivou a conhecer, de fato, minha Belém quando voltasse.

No último dia, não saímos à noite, mas fomos às praias do Cumbuco e do Futuro, respectivamente, de manhã e à tarde. A praia do Cumbuco fica a cerca de dez minutos de onde estávamos, em Caucaia, e é bem rústica, apesar de os hotéis e pousadas já terem começado a invadir a região. A areia é amarelada e escorrega entre os dedos, e o chão tem muitas pedrinhas, recolhi duas e mais uma conchinha. O vento é forte. O mais curioso é as ondas, as quais não são altas nem fortes, e algumas partes da praia nem ao menos formam ondas, o que resulta em algo que parece um grande lago cristalino.

"Eu gosto da sensação de estar cercado por água" se eu não me engano é uma das frases de Theodore Finch, com a qual posso me identificar. É como voar no chão, você flutua, cercado por um material leve, gostoso e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante por impedir a necessidade básica de respirar oxigênio. Chega a ser poética a sensação da água na pele, tomando conta do teu ser.

A diferença da praia do Futuro é que ela possui bem mais interferência humana, com várias barracas vendendo todo tipo de comida (por um preço bem salgado). A beleza do lugar, além do mar e do céu, é devido ao teto formado pelas folhas de palmeiras. Ao contrário do Cumbuco também, as ondas são violentas, muito violentas, até mais do que na praia do Atalaia em Salinópolis, a qual conheço de cabo a rabo por ter crescido lá. Antes, eu pensava que conhecia o que eram ondas fortes, porém estava muito enganada. As do Futuro te arrastam, arrancam teu biquíni e não te deixam descansar por um segundo sequer. Em janeiro de 2020 eu conheceria as praias do Rio de Janeiro, com ondas ainda mais violentas em áreas de alto risco.

No Futuro, me dei conta de novos sentidos além do tato. Não só a água na pele e o ardor nos olhos proporcionado pelo sal me fascinam, junto deles estão o gosto salgado nos lábios; o som das ondas quebrando fora da água e sobre mim quando estou dentro delas; e a visão estonteante do pôr do sol e da mudança de coloração que ele provoca em nossa pele, minha pele assume um tom acobreado fascinante.

Observação — estratégia de sobrevivência a ondas grandes: 1) antes, mantenha seus pés fixos na areia para não ser levado; 2) mergulhe por baixo das ondas, quase tocando a areia; 3) ao sair da onda, vire imediatamente de costas, para o caso de vir outra em seguida, o impacto é menor.

Mais uma coisa: acho que nunca comi tanto churros na vida quanto comi em Fortaleza, foram por volta de sete churros em três dias. Há barracas em todo lugar. Vendem muito milho também, e açaí, só que não de verdade. Açaí de verdade só existe na minha terra, mesmo no Nordeste eles misturam com outros elementos que não tem nada a ver, é um insulto à nossa comida típica mais querida.

Eu diria que a viagem de volta foi melhor do que a de ida, pois já me sentia mais próxima da família Brasil e, por isso, além de ouvir música e pensar, que é a minha atividade de lazer favorita, eu pude interagir bastante com eles. Também pude curtir mais a paisagem, por estar com um humor melhor, e assim apreciar o que provavelmente vou sentir mais falta no Ceará: os montes.

Não sabia qual seria a próxima vez que viria um relevo tão alto ou teria novamente uma vista tão bela e tão alta quanto a que tive subindo a Serra do Tianguá, é a definição da expressão "de tirar o fôlego". 6 meses depois, subi o Cristo Redentor, o futuro nos reserva maravilhas incríveis. O Brasil guarda inúmeras belezas e gostaria que seu povo soubesse aprecia-las mais.

Almoçamos numa churrascaria — onde novamente tive um episódio desagradável por causa de fezes, nem tudo numa viagem é poético e agradável — e depois paramos na feirinha do Tianguá, que não é muito grande, porém é abarrotada de lojinhas ainda mais abarrotadas de produtos que são praticamente os mesmos entre as barracas, mas diferente de tudo o que eu já havia visto até no Ver-O-Peso: berrantes, chapéus de cangaço, sandálias de couro, bolsas feitas à mão, chaveiros peculiares, garrafas com rótulos incomuns como "Gozadinha", "Amansa corno", "Consolo corno", "Fica rico", etc., além de muitas comidas típicas, como rapadura.

Uma curiosidade: minha bisavó era cearense, tenho o sangue destas terras.

O resto da viagem foi, como eu já havia dito, boa devido à companhia. Algo surpreendente aconteceu nas últimas horas, entretanto. O garotinho que estava atrás de mim, Oscar, que tinha chorado a viagem de ida inteira e, diferente das outras crianças, não socializava com ninguém além dos pais, se apegou a mim. Ele não queria parar de brincar, vi até que a família ficou feliz por ele ter feito uma nova e inesperada amizade. Oscar gosta de motos e meu pai corre motocross, brincamos com sua motinho de brinquedo, ele não sabia pronunciar meu nome e me chamava de "Rainala", disse que meu óculos e meu cabelo são feios, quando desceu do ônibus se recusou a me dar tchau, mas foi uma boa amizade.


	12. algumas noites terríveis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso de gatilho: ansiedade, automutilação, bipolaridade, depressão, gordofobia, racismo, tentativa de suicídio, TOC.

Escrever sobre minha saúde mental sempre me assustou. A possibilidade de alguém ler e conhecer uma parte tão pessoal, e a parte mais deturpada, de mim provoca medo, receio, nervosismo e até mesmo a tal ansiedade, que é um dos tópicos deste texto. Ao longo do tempo, contudo, me acostumei a falar sobre isso, tanto que nem parece que estou falando sobre mim, a fim de quebrar o tabu da sociedade sobre a saúde mental — afinal, não teria toda essa comoção se estivéssemos falando de uma doença como, por exemplo, labirintite. Dessa maneira, tornou-se rotina comentar sobre minhas crises e episódios nas redes sociais e na vida real também. Ainda assim, talvez eu nunca tenha me aberto tanto como irei a seguir.

Uma das perguntas que a gente geralmente se faz é "quando isso começou?". Infelizmente, não tenho uma resposta. Entretanto, recordo-me de não ter sido uma criança nos padrões da dita normalidade. Naquela época, eu já tinha momentos que se assemelham às minhas crises atuais, talvez consequência do bullying que sofria. Hoje em dia, a maioria das crianças que faziam isso comigo são minhas grandes amigas, não guardo ressentimento algum. Antes, porém, aquilo era o inferno pra mim. O pior é quando não vinha dos meus colegas — que se limitavam aos xingamentos: "gordinha", "baixinha", como uma cópia do Cebolinha — e sim de adultos. Meu próprio tio me chamava de "cabelo de palha de aço", "cabelo de farofa", etc.

Desde pequena, aprendi a me odiar: meu corpo, meu cabelo e minha personalidade também. Na família, meu irmão era muito mais adorado do que eu. Tentava me convencer que o motivo era ser o caçula, no entanto, na minha cabeça martelava: "por que não sou tão boa quanto o Vitor?". Na escola, minhas amigas também eram todas mais extrovertidas que eu, "melhores" do que eu seja em esportes, em interação social, em aparência, qualquer coisa. Lembro-me de chegar em casa um dia e chorar por horas seguidas, pensando: "um dia, eles vão ver só."

A questão é que não tenho autoridade nenhuma para me autodiagnosticar — e, você, lendo esse texto, não deve de maneira alguma buscar um autodiagnóstico por identificação com meus relatos. Não posso comprovar que naquela época eu já sofria os transtornos que enfrento hoje, não é isso que estou dizendo. Estamos apenas construindo uma linha do tempo, para entender melhor minhas inseguranças, e é algo que já fiz na companhia e com orientação de psicólogas.

Assim, é impossível falar de passado sem falar da razão por trás de um dos meus piores medos: não ser amada. Na minha cabeça, por que alguém iria me amar se nem mesmo meu próprio pai me amou? Meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha 2 anos e ele sumiu. Eu ainda sabia onde morava, ainda ia à casa dele e ainda saímos algumas vezes a cada ano, mas porque eu ia atrás. Raras foram as vezes em que a iniciativa partiu dele. Papai não sabia a data do meu aniversário e, até hoje, não conhece meus melhores amigos, minha personalidade, minhas opiniões, minhas conquistas e derrotas. Ele não sabe quem é a filha. O pior é que tenho uma irmã por parte dele também, e sempre percebi tinha uma relação mais íntima com ela do que comigo. O que fiz de errado para meu pai não se importar comigo?

A minha primeira escola costumava promover festas do dia dos pais e eu era a única que nunca participava, pois não tinha pai. Perguntavam se ele tinha falecido e às vezes eu só respondia que sim para me poupar de explicar o abandono. De resto, tentava pensar que ao menos meu pai estava vivo, que ao menos eu conhecia meu pai, o que não é uma realidade para muitas crianças no Brasil, mas pensar assim nunca fez parar de doer. Meu pai corre motocross, e este foi um dos motivos do divórcio, ele amava mais as motos do que a própria filha.

As cicatrizes foram maiores do que você pode imaginar, afinal, meu pai é negro e minha família paterna é minha parte negra. Apesar de eu receber muito amor da minha tia e primas por parte de pai, que são bem presentes na minha vida, devido à situação com ele em si, desde que me entendo por gente, sou mais próxima da minha família materna, a parte branca. Assim, eu era, literalmente, a ovelha negra da família. Os conhecidos questionavam por que eu era diferente e tinham que explicar que puxei para o pai — sim, para piorar, sou a cópia idêntica do meu pai, sou exatamente a versão feminina dele.

Outro acontecimento marcante foi quando acharam que minha tia Leia — de quem já falei em "a estrada", nossa parente que trabalha como empregada doméstica para nós desde que o Vitor nasceu, uma vez que mamãe tinha que trabalhar e não podia deixar-nos sozinhos — era minha mãe, por ser negra. Acreditavam que minha mãe Izonete havia me adotado, pois não era possível ser filha de uma mulher tão diferente fisicamente de mim.

É óbvio que, ainda criança, não compreendia que estava sofrendo racismo. Desejava apenas ser igual à minha família materna e me odiava por ter puxado o outro lado. Almejava parecer com minha mãe e não com meu pai. Um dia, minha mãe conta que chegou em casa e eu estava coberta de talco da cabeça aos pés, pois queria ser branca igual ela. Na época, eu devia ter cerca de 5 anos, desde então já havia aprendido a me odiar e me achar insuficiente em todos os aspectos. Com 10 anos, dei início aos inúmeros processos químicos para deixar meu cabelo semelhante ao de mamãe. A própria era contra isso, ela amava meus cachinhos. Enfim, um pouco depois entrei em uma nova escola: o lugar em que se desenvolveriam o resto dos meus problemas.

Cada vez mais, abominava minha aparência, afinal, não tinha uma amiga negra sequer. Não importa o quanto dissessem que eu era linda, eu só queria ser como minhas amigas brancas. Não importava o quanto eu alisasse meu cabelo, nunca ficava liso e sedoso igual ao delas. Me culpava por tudo, para mim era minha culpa desde ser a última do grupo a menstruar até ser a última do grupo a perder o BV. Odiava também meus peitos pequenos, era uma das minhas maiores inseguranças, nenhum menino jamais gostaria de mim, porque eu era feia e desinteressante e despeitada.

Até mesmo minha condição financeira era motivo para me odiar, uma vez que meus amigos viajavam e compravam roupas e tudo da melhor qualidade, iam ao cinema e faziam rolês e eu não tinha dinheiro nem para pagar a entrada. Eu precisava me controlar e racionar cada centavo que pudesse, pois eu e meu irmão dependíamos do salário de professora de matemática do Estado de nossa mãe, sem pensão alguma de ambos nossos pais. Hoje em dia, meu padrasto ajuda com as despesas, então avançamos bastante financeiramente, mas ainda me recordo do quanto ficava mal quando achavam que eu não ligava pras minhas amizades por não comparecer à tal evento, sendo que não tinha era dinheiro para ir.

A única coisa que eu tinha eram notas. Era a inteligente, a nerd da turma, e esse era meu rótulo. Inclusive, pulei uma série, então era um ano ou dois anos mais nova que todos ali, porém ainda assim buscava estar no tempo deles. Além disso, não queria ser a inteligente, gostaria de ser a bonita, a engraçada, a legal. O que eu ouvia dos demais é que não tinha direito de reclamar, pois eu conseguiria entrar numa boa faculdade e ficar rica. Pode até ser verdade, contudo, não é algo a se dizer para uma garota de 14 anos que chegava em casa e forçava o vômito para ficar magra como às amigas, porque só inteligência não parecia ser o suficiente para alguém me amar.

Muitos dos comentários que chegavam até mim não eram mal intencionados, mas aí é que tá: não importa. Nossa mente transforma em algo muito maior do que deveria ser. Ela prega peças. Podem existir pessoas que passaram pelo mesmo que eu ou coisas muito, muito, piores e que ainda assim não apresentam os mesmos transtornos que eu. Na verdade, ao longo da vida, creio que tive muitíssimo mais pessoas boas do que ruins ao meu redor. Nada disso, no entanto, conserta o desequilíbrio químico no meu cérebro. Quem me dera que notas altas fizessem minha vida perfeita como os demais acreditavam que era.

E foi aos 15 que os trens saíram dos trilhos e colapsaram de vez. Não vou me prolongar, porque o motivo foi bem explicado na história "primeiro(s) amor(es)". Se você leu, já deve saber que foi durante meu primeiro relacionamento quando comecei a psicoterapia. Muitas coisas melhoraram com ela, é verdade, mas também vieram os diagnósticos. O primeiro: transtorno de ansiedade generalizada.

Em seguida, durante o 3° ano do Ensino Médio, quando eu tinha 16 anos, vieram a depressão e o transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo, os quais eu já apresentava há alguns anos e fui diagnosticada tardiamente. Qualquer um que me conhecesse poderia apontar os sinais: as listas para qualquer coisa que eu fizesse — até escovar os dentes e tomar banho eram colocados em listas de "a fazer" — o estalar das juntas dos dedos quando precisava organizar meus pensamentos, os tiques de morder e umidificar meus lábios; em casa, a porta não poderia ficar aberta se não eu surtava de raiva a ponto de querer agredir meu irmão; da mesma maneira, tudo deveria ficar exatamente na exata posição no meu quarto ou gerava briga, qualquer objeto tinha que ficar perfeitamente alinhado em linhas retas, o que se relaciona com outros tiques como alinhar as folhas do caderno e escrever com régua para ficar ainda mais reto — embora o caderno já tivesse linhas. Muitos desses vícios preservo até hoje, infelizmente.

No 3° ano, também deu-se início a série de pensamentos compulsivos com a ideia de suicídio. As causas foram várias: era ano de vestibular e eu não conseguia mensurar a decepção que seria caso Rainara Carvalho, que passou na Academia da Força Aérea, não passasse no Enem; no início do ano, me relacionei com um garoto que levou a hipersexualização da mulher negra ao extremo: ele me chamava de cadela na frente dos amigos, e eu nunca me senti tão inferiorizada; além disso, me envolvi com a segunda pessoa — também relatada na história "primeiro(s) amor(es)" — que fodeu com meus sentimentos.

Não é exagero quando digo que o que salvou minha vida nesse ano foi ter virado fã do BTS. Ninguém entendia como meu amor surgiu e cresceu tão rápido por esses sete coreanos, só eu sabia o quanto eles significavam (e significam até hoje) para mim e como me salvaram de mim mesma. Além deles, devo minha vida a outras pessoas que me ajudaram e estiveram do meu lado em momentos muito ruins. Preciso agradecer devidamente, assim, obrigada a: Ana Clara, Bernardo, Kishimoto (por ter criado Naruto), Milena, Mylena, Paiva, Pedro, Ricardo, Rubia, Yasmin e a todos aqueles que me mandaram mensagens quando eu postava tweets ou vídeos expressando minha dor, são palavras que jamais vou esquecer. Minha militância também foi algo que me deixou de pé, me deu motivação para viver e uma perspectiva de futuro, bem como me ensinou a me amar depois de tantos anos odiando quem eu era.

E aí chegamos num período mais próximo, quando me dei conta de que havia algo estranho — não que eu ainda não tivesse percebido antes, a estranheza somente tornou-se exacerbada. Como uma pessoa depressiva podia ter tantos momentos eufóricos? Não me entenda mal, é óbvio que pessoas depressivas também têm momentos bons e felizes e riem. Não se trata disso, estou falando de euforia, do tipo de sentir-se energética, alegre, confiante, poderosa, etc. e logo em seguida sentir-se a pior pessoa do mundo e querer morrer, e depois, novamente, sentir euforia, e ter esse ciclo se repetindo todos os dias.

Com a faculdade, essa oscilação tornou-se mais perceptível, embora eu já tivesse ouvido diversas vezes ao longo da vida, na brincadeira, "tu pareces bipolar". A diferença é que no primeiro semestre de 2019, meu primeiro semestre de faculdade, vivi a pior fase da minha vida, assim, muitas coisas ficaram mais intensas.

Posso listar algumas das coisas que transformaram o semestre citado no inferno na terra para mim: adaptação da escola para a faculdade e consequentemente da adolescência para a vida adulta, a saudade dos meus amigos antigos, o fato de que eu tenho pouquíssimos amigos dentro do curso, não ser mais a melhor — é difícil, quando você cresce sendo a CDF, fazer parte de um ambiente em que todos costumavam ser os melhores — a falta de afinidade com a maioria das matérias (eu estava lá para virar psiquiatra e ansiava estudar saúde mental e não rotas metabólicas), a solidão de estar apaixonada por uma pessoa e não ser recíproco, a cobrança por parte dos professores e da instituição, a escassez de tempo para fazer outras coisas das quais gostava, entre muitas outras coisas.

Foram as primeiras vezes em que pensar em suicídio saiu da teoria para prática. Como estudante de Medicina, sabia como me suicidar se quisesse, então eu tomava a dosagem certa de remédios para a dúvida. Com a quantidade que eu ingeria, poderia morrer ou não, dependia de como meu organismo reagisse. Eu deixava minha vida nas mãos da sorte e, porque ela estava do meu lado, sempre me salvou e o máximo que acontecia era dormir por 24 horas seguidas ou ir parar no hospital.

Todavia, não faço ideia do que vem depois e não tenho nenhuma garantia de que é melhor do que aqui, e jamais poderia deixar minha mãe e aqueles que me amam sofrerem com a dor de perder alguém desta forma. Também tenho esperança de dias melhores e parece injusto comigo arrancar a possibilidade de um futuro promissor. Um dia, quero ajudar quem se sente como eu, quero ter filhos e fazer deles pessoas melhores para esse mundo. Quero deixar um legado e preciso trabalhar nele, ainda tenho muito o que mostrar.

Naquele semestre, não conseguia pensar assim ainda. Simultaneamente, pela primeira vez, comecei a me mutilar propositalmente — falo assim porque já havia acontecido outras vezes inconscientemente; quando estou estressada, me arranho enquanto durmo. Quem me salvou disso foi meu amigo Ricardo, ele via as marcas e conversava comigo sobre, me apoiava, e foi a pessoa que mais cuidou de mim naquele período. Por causa dele, a última vez em que me machuquei foi em janeiro de 2020. Desde então, não importa o quão mal esteja, eu não me firo.

Também aprendi que automutilação não é uma opção. Dizem que as pessoas se cortam por atenção e, no meu caso, era verdade. Eu precisava que vissem no meu corpo, exteriormente, o que eu sentia por dentro, para que entendessem o tamanho da minha dor. Era um grito de socorro. Numa sociedade em que apenas a saúde do corpo físico é valorizava, sentia que precisava expôr nele um resultado da minha saúde mental para poder receber a atenção e tratamento necessários, para que reconhecessem que estava doente e precisava de ajuda. Entendi, contudo, que estava ferindo a minha mãe e quem se importava comigo com aquilo. Eles já me amavam e buscavam compreender minha dor mesmo sem marcas no meu pulso, eles não precisavam vê-las para querer me ajudar.

Voltando ao meu amigo Ricardo, lembro-me de um dia muito, muito, ruim em que tivemos um seminário de Pesquisa Científica e tive um ataque de pânico — que também viraram algo recorrente no primeiro semestre, aconteciam praticamente toda quarta-feira antes da Tutoria na quinta — e eu não conseguia parar de chorar durante as apresentações. Ele ficou segurando a minha mão por todo momento enquanto eu chorava. Por causa de pessoas como ele, ainda estou aqui para contar a história.

Para ser mais exata, posso contar as histórias das quais me lembro, visto que um dos sintomas da ansiedade é a falta de memória. Às vezes, minha mente fica em branco.

No segundo semestre, certas coisas melhoraram, mas eu não me curei, portanto, certas coisas permaneceram. Devido a algumas circunstâncias, troquei de psicóloga, e fui a uma psicanalista. A partir dela, outro diagnóstico: neurose obsessiva. Não aguentava mais tantos rótulos, embora eu tenha ciência da importância do diagnóstico para o tratamento apropriado. No fundo, somente me questionava como alguém poderia nascer com tantos problemas simultâneos, com tantas comorbidades. Na faculdade, aprendi que pode ser algo genético, até porque minha mãe enfrenta fobias específicas e meu avô tem depressão.

Depois de um tempo, chegou o diagnóstico final: transtorno de bipolaridade tipo II. Fazia sentido, visto que explicava meus episódios eufóricos — descobri que isso se chama hipomania — alternados com os depressivos. É uma bagunça, já que por motivos variados vivo trocando de psicóloga e de psiquiatra, então não consigo manter uma análise efetiva da verdade. Tenho depressão ou só episódios depressivos devido à bipolaridade? Tenho TOC ou é um sintoma da hipomania (ela também é caracterizada por comportamento obsessivo-compulsivo)? É algo que só vou descobrir pós-pandemia, pois estou motivada a iniciar um tratamento mais estável sem trocar tanto de profissionais.

A primeira vez em que tive contato mais direto com o que seria a bipolaridade foi vendo Skam. Entretanto, na série o personagem Even tinha mania, que é bem mais intensa que hipomania, assim, nunca passou pela minha cabeça que eu poderia ter algo como aquilo.

O segundo contato foi a partir da cantora Halsey, de quem fui muito fã e até hoje é muito importante pra mim. A Halsey dizia que era 3bi (birracial, bipolar e bissexual) e, obviamente, como mestiça e bissexual, eu já me identificava bastante — com a diferença que, apesar do genótipo mestiço dela como o meu, ela apresenta fenótipo branco e eu, negro — e, embora ainda não soubesse sobre meu estado, já me via na letra de "Control", em que se abordam episódios maníacos. Recentemente, ela também lançou o álbum "Manic" e com as letras, ainda que se represente mania e não hipomania, eu também me sinto melhor compreendida.

Outra artista que me ajudou a me compreender e me aceitar foi Nina Simone. Ao assistir o documentário "What happened, Miss Simone?" descobri que ela também era bipolar. Como uma mulher negra, que já recebe o estereótipo racista de agressiva, e bipolar, ela sofria com o duplo estigma. Diferente de Nina, que também era maníaca e não hipomaníaca, meus episódios de raiva são bem mais leves, porém, ainda assim, são terríveis. Saber que uma mulher preta tão grandiosa e importante para nossa luta também enfrentava algo semelhante a mim me reconfortou imensamente.

Sobre minha experiência pessoal, é perturbador. É insano não ter controle sobre suas próprias emoções e comportamentos. Eu comparo com estar bêbado. Quando fico bêbada, sei que estou bêbada e falando ou fazendo merda, mas não tenho controle, as palavras continuam jorrando da minha boca e meu corpo parece que tem vida própria. A bipolaridade é parecida para mim. Tenho consciência, porém não consigo impedi-la.

A medicação psiquiátrica não cura, apenas ajuda a controlar a sintomatologia. O que pode levar no caminho da cura é a psicoterapia, entretanto, com meu medicamento fico mais anestesiada. Sem ele, o descontrole é maior. No mesmo dia, posso postar vídeos sorrindo e me sentir genuinamente alegre e esperançosa; duas horas depois, posso estar pensando em suicídio. É muito, muito, perturbador.

O pior é não saber mais o que é você e o que é a doença. Não saber se estar triste ou é um episódio depressivo é uma coisa, porém é muito pior não saber se a sua própria felicidade é genuína. É doloroso não saber mais se estou feliz ou é minha mente hipomaníaca me pregando uma peça e jogando uma descarga elétrica pelo meu corpo. A hipomania também se manifesta como raiva e aumento de libido: estou brava ou é minha doença? Estou a fim de alguém ou é a impulsividade resultante dela? Eu sou eu ou eu virei meu transtorno?

Ainda não tenho muitas respostas, ainda tenho dias em que parece que nunca vou conseguir ter paz. Mas estou aqui. Apesar de tudo, ainda estou aqui e pretendo continuar aqui por um bom tempo.

Tem sido difícil além do normal, uma vez que sigo estritamente a quarentena e estou trancada em casa há quase cinco meses, só tendo saído quatro vezes para ir a médicos. Ficar dentro de casa, sozinha com meus pensamentos e num espaço minúsculo — diferente de muita gente que tem uma casa grande, um quintal para ficar, minha casa é um cubículo — com meu irmão com quem não tenho as melhores da relações, tem me levado ao limite novamente.

Enquanto isso, tem gente furando para ver amigos, namorado, ir a festas, ir à praia. Eu sinto muita raiva, muita raiva mesmo, e essa raiva sei que não é consequência da hipomania. Tento ser compreensiva, pensar que essas pessoas estão saindo porque não conseguem ficar sozinhas devido a sua própria saúde mental, mas e eu? Eu estou aqui morrendo por dentro e mesmo assim não saí, e por causa dessas pessoas provavelmente a pandemia vai se prolongar e vou continuar aqui, isolada com minha mente que é minha pior inimiga. Estou sendo consumida pela decepção e frustração.

Por outro lado, tenho receio da quarentena acabar e eu não ter feito tudo o que planejei fazer. Ainda não estudei o que deveria ter estudado. Creio que já citei como a ansiedade afeta a memória e acontece que esqueci muita coisa dos meus dois primeiros semestres de faculdade, antes de eu trancar como consequência de tudo o que relatei aqui, para tentar respirar pela primeira vez desde que posso me lembrar. Eu tranquei para poder viver um pouco, e caí direto numa pandemia. Se o ano letivo for cancelado, só poderei voltar no segundo semestre de 2021 e sou tola o suficiente para me preocupar com o tempo. Assim, parece que estou sempre correndo contra ele.

No meio de todos meus problemas, ainda me cobro. Quando não consigo fazer nada de produtivo porque tive um dia horrível mentalmente, vou dormir culpada e me sentindo inútil. Muito da minha mente se resume ao verbo precisar. Eu preciso melhorar, preciso estudar coisas novas, preciso revisar o que já estudei, preciso aprender sobre pautas sociais para exercer meu ativismo de maneira mais consciente, preciso treinar para ser uma boa médica, preciso arranjar uma forma de ganhar dinheiro para ajudar minha mãe, preciso aprender a cozinhar para não depender dela em relação ao vegetarianismo, preciso ser uma boa amiga e ajudar meus amigos, preciso finalizar trabalhos acadêmicos inacabados, preciso arrumar meu quarto, preciso parar de roer as unhas, preciso escrever, preciso fazer tudo, preciso carregar o mundo.

Não sei como será o amanhã, muito menos daqui a alguns meses, só sei que, por enquanto, ainda estou aqui. Sobrevivendo. Sonhando com o dia em que estarei longe, sendo feliz.


	13. dia dos pais

Acredito que chegou a hora de contar algumas histórias. Feliz Dia dos Pais.

Creio que já falei bastante sobre meu pai em capítulos anteriores, ou pelo menos já transmiti o mais importante: tecnicamente, ele me abandonou. Não posso compartilhar detalhes por respeito à vida privada de minha mãe, uma personagem importante nesta história. Basicamente, o que precisam saber é que eles se divorciaram quando eu tinha 2 anos por múltiplos motivos que não me cabe revelar. Ele nunca foi presente e, toda vez que estava comigo, falava algo que me causaria decepção. Até hoje é assim. De qualquer forma, o amo, e é por isso que a versão completa desta história eu levo para meu túmulo, para resguardar o mínimo de dignidade que lhe restou.

Neste capítulo, ao invés disso, quero falar de algumas referências paternas, principalmente de meu avô materno — o Vovô Mano. Entretanto, não posso ignorar tão cedo a história de meu pai, que está conectada a de meu avô paterno — Vovô Antônio. Infelizmente, não sei muito sobre ele e isso me fere de diversas maneiras, pois, como já havia citado, minha família paterna é minha família negra. Recentemente, venho aprendendo bastante sobre ancestralidade e é irônico que seja algo tão importante para mim enquanto desconheço a maior parte da história de minha família. O que sei sobre meu avô Antônio é que se divorciou da minha avó Maria para casar-se com outra mulher e ter outros filhos além dos dois que já tinha — meu pai e minha tia. Dessa maneira, construiu outra família, com uma nova esposa e outros três filhos, dois homens e uma mulher, tios que vejo muito raramente, quando me dou o trabalho de visitar-los em sua casa. 

Minhas duas famílias, tanto a materna quanto a paterna, moram em Capanema, interior do Pará, enquanto minha mãe, eu e meu irmão vivemos em Belém — como ela veio parar aqui é história para outra hora, por ser muito longa, visto que é a história de vida da minha mãe. Desde que me entendo por gente, na maioria das vezes, nós temos que ir até eles. Quando viajamos para lá, o que fazemos em praticamente todos os feriados e férias, ficamos hospedados na casa de minha avó e avô maternos, e vários tios, tias, tia-avós, tio-avôs, primas e primos de primeiro até o quarto grau vivem nas redondezas, como um verdadeiro clã que ocupa o bairro da Areia Branca. 

Minha família paterna também é bem grande, assim como minha família materna, porém está dividida. Ao visitar Capanema, geralmente visito também a casa de minha avó Maria, onde moram meu pai, minha tia, meu tio e minhas duas primas. Não muito longe dali (até porque Capanema é uma cidade pequena) habita Vovô Antônio e sua outra família, a quem visito muito raramente, por não ter tanta intimidade com este lado. Nem sempre foi assim.

Quando era menor, lembro-me de ir à casa deles bastante, tinha muitos aquários e peixes e eu ficava fascinada com o local. Havia também um piano na sala, o qual eu adorava tocar. À medida que cresci e me afastei de meu pai, também me afastei de Vovô Antônio, já que papai era quem mais me levava lá, embora minha mãe também ainda guardasse certa intimidade com eles. Mamãe, aliás, mesmo com o divórcio, continuou uma boa amiga da família de meu pai. Ela não guarda mágoas, é algo que sempre admirei e um traço que gostaria de ter herdado.

No entanto, ao que parece, não sou a única na família a guardar mágoas. A mágoa de outros se tornou a minha, uma vez que, em uma família, se transmite muito mais que genes. Gerações são verdadeiras cadeias de repetição de erros, Belchior estava certo ao dizer que somos como nossos pais. Talvez minha avó paterna nunca tenha se recuperado de quando meu pai foi morar com meu avô e a nova família, após a separação. Vovô tinha uma loja de discos e meu pai trabalhava com ele, e continuou trabalhando quando vovô abriu uma loja de eletrônicos, a qual se mantém ativa até hoje. Mamãe diz que papai era muito inteligente, esperto, aprendia rápido assim como o pai Antônio. Eles aprenderam a consertar eletrônicos sozinhos, na marra. Papai poderia ter ido longe, mas também nunca se recuperou de ver a família dividida. Mamãe diz que foi depois do divórcio que ele mudou completamente e deixou de ser um garoto dedicado para virar um homem que só se importa com farra e mulheres.

Não conheço muito sobre Vovô Antônio. Quando penso nele, a imagem criada em minha cabeça é do senhor de pele muito escura em contraste com seus cabelos completamente brancos sentado em uma salinha cercada de eletrônicos. Vovô Antônio, aos meus olhos, é adorável, porém nunca saberei o tipo de pai que ele teve e o tipo de pai que ele foi para meu pai. Além disso, nunca saberei que tipo de marido foi para minha avó, pois nunca, nenhuma vez sequer, ouvi seu nome saindo da boca dela, como se não existisse. Meu nome: Rainara Ferreira Carvalho, o “Ferreira” veio de meu avô materno Mano, o “Carvalho”... de minha avó paterna Maria. Não me permitiram carregar o “do Santos”, nome de família de Vovô Antônio. Vovô Mano e Vovó Maria são brancos, minha aparência veio de Antônio e, mesmo que meus filhos se pareçam comigo e consequentemente com ele, no papel a nossa linhagem foi apagada. A mágoa transcende gerações. A história deles virou a minha e de meus filhos.

Agora, porém, é hora de falar de Vovô Mano, minha maior referência paterna. Vamos começar do início.

Nunca sentei para conversar com o vovô sobre seu passado, tudo o que sei foi contado a mim por minha mãe, e nem ela sabe toda a história. Vovô Mano nasceu em Belém do Pará, como eu, e seu nome verdadeiro é Raimundo (é daí que vem o “Rai” do meu nome); filho de um homem muito conservador também chamado Raimundo. Atualmente, moro no bairro da Marambaia e, coincidentemente — mamãe não planejava se mudar para cá quando veio para Belém —, vovô vivia aqui também, algumas ruas atrás de minha casa. Não sei o nome de minha bisavó, embora ela seja uma personagem importante. 

A bisa, infelizmente, apanhava muito do bisa e, um dia, sumiu. Não se sabe o que aconteceu até hoje, se ela morreu ou fugiu. Teria fugido e deixado meu avô para trás? É uma pergunta sem resposta para mim, porém desconfio que vovô a tenha. A única vez em que o ouvi falando dela foi no Dia das Mães em 2019, quando chorou na mesa de almoço dizendo “faz mais de 60 anos que não vejo minha mãezinha, mas ainda lembro _bemzinho_ dela, e ainda a amo muito.”

Sim, vovô, mesmo após 6 décadas, ama imensamente sua mãe, sua única mãe. Digo isso porque, anos depois, o bisa Raimundo casou-se com outra: uma mulher que maltratou meu avô a ponto de fazê-lo fugir de casa. Cheguei a conhecê-la ainda em vida, porém ela faleceu há alguns anos. A nova esposa do bisa teve outros filhos com ele e transformou a vida daquele que não havia concebido num inferno. Aos 15 anos, meu avô fez suas malas e foi andando até a BR. Lá, perguntou ao primeiro caminhoneiro que parou aonde estava indo. A resposta: Capanema. Vovô Mano nunca havia ouvido falar desta cidadezinha, mas embarcou. Já em Capanema, nas primeiras noites dormiu no coreto da praça principal, até ser convidado por alguns garotos para viver junto deles. Mais tarde, não sei exatamente como, foi adotado por minha bisavó, mãe de minha avó materna, Nazira (excluindo o “zi”, vem daí a segunda metade de meu nome).

Como Raimundo passou a ser chamado de “Mano”? Bem, este foi um apelido dado pela minha avó, já que viveram como irmãos por um tempo antes de se apaixonarem. Foi um escândalo, meu tio-avô Francisco — que Deus o tenha — ameaçou sair de casa, visto que era muito próximo do “irmão adotivo” Raimundo e não aceitou vê-lo se apaixonando pela irmã. Minha bisa, a matriarca, quem realmente mandava na família, teve pulso firme e disse “então vai”, sabendo que Francisco iria desistir. A bisa não só aprovou o relacionamento, como ajudou a construir a casa dos dois ao lado da sua, pois não aceitava ninguém da família morando longe dela. Meu bisavô, seu marido, era um homem tranquilo segundo minha mãe, que só ficava deitado em sua rede fumando cachimbo enquanto a mulher ordenava de um lado para o outro. Apesar de parecer uma matriarca poderosa, não gosto de minha bisavó. Ela era racista, muito racista, e provavelmente teria me odiado bem como detestava minha mãe.

Minha mãe, apesar de muitíssimo branca, tem cabelo naturalmente cacheado. Meu avô adorava este traço, era a única filha que herdara o cabelo de sua avó Gertrudes, uma mulher preta retinta. Ao contrário de vovô, a bisa — mãe da vovó Nazira — odiava aquele traço negro, mesmo que fosse somente um dentre toda a brancura de minha mãe, e fez da vida dela, apenas uma criança, um inferno. Mamãe contou-me que a bisa falava em sua cara que ela era horrorosa, a mais feia dentre os netos, e que seu cabelo era horrível.

Voltando para meu avô, com o tempo, as coisas se acertaram na medida do possível. Ele fez as pazes com meu tio-avô e teve 4 filhos — Izoneia, Izonete (minha mãe), Luciano e Renato — além de adotar o sobrinho de minha avó — Ednelson — cuja mãe faleceu. Era uma família grande e muito, muito, pobre. Vovô Mano arranjou trabalho na CIBRASA, uma fábrica de cimento que carrega a economia de Capanema, e com isso conseguiu colocar os filhos em uma boa escola, a melhor de Capanema: um colégio de freiras para os filhos dos operários. Antes disso, entretanto, vovô trabalhou tanto sob o sol que sua pele branca tornou-se queimada, vermelha, e suas mãos até hoje são calejadas. A pobreza era tanta que só podiam comprar um pão por dia para dividir entre 7 pessoas. Mamãe sonhava em ter um chuveiro e, brincando com minha tia, furaram uma cuia; uma subia num banco e jogava água dentro da cumbuca furada, para cair passando pelos buraquinhos como um chuveiro. Este era o nível de pobreza.

Vovô Mano era um homem inteligente e forte, bem como Vovô Antônio, ele aprendia as coisas sozinho. Gosto de uma história que o fez ser promovido a funcionário do mês e sair no jornal (vovó guarda a página até hoje): uma máquina da CIBRASA deu defeito e ninguém conseguira consertar, nem mesmo um técnico especializado; sem saber que era “impossível” consertá-la, vovô foi lá e consertou. Hoje em dia, vovô sabe consertar tudo: armários, ferro de passar roupa, rádio, ventilador, tudo o que você possa imaginar. Se ele ainda não sabe, ele aprende. Foi com essa garra e esperteza que conseguiu oferecer aos filhos uma vida diferente da sua, ao ponto que, atualmente, todos da família são relativamente estáveis financeiramente.

Apesar de admirar e amar muito meu avô, ele tem seus defeitos. Vovô proibiu minha avó de estudar para que virasse dona de casa e batia nos filhos constantemente, batia _muito_. Não sei se posso culpá-lo, entretanto, tendo em vista o pai que teve. Paternidade é uma cadeia e hoje seus filhos, meus tios, ainda reproduzem alguns de seus erros.

Mamãe gosta de dizer que Vovô Mano virou outra pessoa após o nascimento dos netos — e quantos netos! Somos Welton, Júnior, Bela, Lílian, Darah, Rainara, Vitor, Bia, Henrique e Kael; além dos bisnetos Antônio, Bárbara e Jackson. O homem ríspido que a criara, que resolvia tudo na base da palmada, deu lugar a um avô amoroso e carinhoso, que me levava para pescar, construiu um balanço e uma gangorra para mim, me levava todos os domingos ao igarapé ou ao clube, comprava picolé e catava jambo para mim, pulava corda e jogava futebol, peteca e dama comigo, me ensinou a andar de bicicleta e me proporcionou as melhores memórias da minha infância.

Há 3 dias, no Dia dos Pais de 2020, não consegui conter as lágrimas ao falar com ele por videochamada, ninguém aqui em casa conteve. É o primeiro ano em que não passamos esse dia com ele, devido à pandemia. Vovô é hipertenso e nos preocupamos muito com sua saúde, pois, se não fosse por isso, ele estaria perfeitamente bem e pronto para viver mais muitíssimos anos de vida — e tenho fé de que vai! Vovô é um touro, faz de tudo, é forte, e sempre vou lembrar dele assim, creio que todos nós vamos. No aniversário de 15 anos de minha prima Bela, foi ao valsar com ele que ela mais chorou. Minha prima Darah, que mora conosco em Belém, também não hesitou ao dizer que ele é sua referência paterna. “O senhor é meu paizão, vô!”, foi o que disse meu irmão.

Sempre que tenho oportunidade, gosto de contar sobre meu vovô: a primeira vista, um senhor intimidante, que vai assustar qualquer namorado das filhas ou das netas; mas é só observar mais um pouquinho que se vê o homem por trás da masculinidade tóxica lhe repassada por seu pai. Vovô é do tipo que finge que não gosta do Berilo, o cachorro do meu tio Luciano, mas escondido faz carinho e brinca com ele, faz até vozinha de bebê. Ele também cuidava muito bem do Brad, nosso cachorro que faleceu. Vovô é fanático pelo Paysandú, gosta de ver futebol com minha mãe e torce para o Flamengo mesmo não sendo flamenguista, só porque ela é. No Ano Novo, é ele quem sempre solta os fogos, e é um espetáculo. Ah, e ele adora uma boa gelada! E, não importa a noite, se você passar pela Avenida Barão de Capanema, bairro da Areia Branca, por volta das sete da noite, ele vai estar lá: sentado em uma cadeira de praia e observando a rua, atento para assobiar para qualquer conhecido que passar falando “Eaí, seu Mano!”


	14. reflexões escritas enquanto eu ouvia florence + the machine

Ao longo de 18 anos de vida, encontrei muitas pessoas excepcionais. Machuca como a maioria delas não era capaz de enxergar o próprio esplendor. Letras de músicas costumam me inspirar a escrever. Uma delas dizia que estão cegos pela intensidade da luz que emitem. Na modernidade, é como a câmera do celular que nunca capta a beleza integral do momento. "Gostaria que você pudesse se ver através dos meus olhos", realmente gostaria.

—

A efemeridade é perigosa. A primeira vez em que me dei conta da relevância do movimento foi ao estudar Heráclito de Efeso na escola, ainda posso ver minha professora de filosofia à frente explicando se fechar os olhos. A segunda vez, numa visita a um museu, "tudo é movimento". Infelizmente, não faz sentido, ou sequer é justo, como, embora a mudança seja tão primordial, às vezes é tão rechaçada. De uns tempos para cá, mais do que nunca me vejo como alguém que está constantemente se transformando, em todos os sentidos. O problema é que as pessoas esperam, na verdade projetam, que continuarei a mesma que conheceram. Quando foram cativadas por mim, certamente houve um motivo, uma característica ou um conjunto delas responsável por despertar seu interesse em mim. Com o passar do tempo, esses elementos muito provavelmente serão substituídos por outros novos.

É como trocar de perfume e seu amado te dizer que apreaciava mais o antigo, porém tu preferes o novo. Ainda assim, a opinião daquele que tu amas te afeta, a ponto de tentar retornar. Todavia, agora a velha fragrância te embrulha o estômago. No fim, um tem que ir, ou você perde a si mesmo ou a seu amado. Para que se preserve, precisas deixar coisas e pessoas que um dia foram partes importantes do dia a dia irem embora. Sinto muito que não sou mais a pessoa que você gostava e quem esperava que eu fosse. Você preferia a lagarta, e hoje em dia sou a borboleta. Só resta a memória do que um dia fomos. Adeus.

—

Recentemente, recebi uma mensagem destacando o quanto eu reclamo. Para ser sincera, era uma mensagem maldosa, que me magoou e me atingiu mais do que quis deixar parecer. Dizia que eu não era amada. Que vivia desesperada por alguém e reclamando dos meus amigos. A última parte é, com toda certeza, mentira. Amo meus verdadeiros amigos e não poderia pedir por melhores. O resto, contudo, é a mais pura verdade. Sou desesperada por amar e ser amada e sempre soube disso, o que não sabia era que tão óbvio para outras pessoas. Tendo ciência do quanto me exponho, sinto-me envergonhada. Não tenho mais nada a dizer ou grande reflexão para tirar disto. Apenas sinto-me envergonhada.

—

Sinto falta do momento perfeito. O momento perfeito na verdade pode assumir várias formas. Antigamente, presenciava o momento perfeito mais frequentemente. Sinto falta dele. O momento perfeito geralmente dura poucos segundos. É como uma pontada na boca do estômago. É quando me sinto verdadeiramente satisfeita com a vida. É quando me sinto excitada com todas as possibilidades a serem exploradas no futuro. É quando sinto vontade de viver. Quando não consigo respirar de tanto rir. Quando estou escutando música e chega na melhor parte, enquanto olho para as luzes do trânsito através da janela, e parece que transcendi. Quando olho para minha mãe, meu irmão, meus avós e sou invadida pela percepção da intensidade do quanto os amo. São os últimos segundos antes de tocar os lábios da pessoa que quis beijar a noite inteira. O frio na barriga antes da descida da montanha russa no parque de diversões.

—

Tenho muita coisa para falar e pouco tempo e energia para escrever. Posso falar sobre qualquer coisa. Se você me der qualquer palavra, posso tentar discorrer sobre ela. A primeira em que pensei foi "folha". Posso falar que desde criança sou fascinada pelo formato da folha na bandeira do Canadá. Para mim, ela representa o outono. Um de meus vários sonhos é visitar algum país da zona temperada durante o outono. Amo o clima amazônico, porém desde que me entendo por gente anseio por vivenciar a mudança entre as quatro estações. Adoraria ver as folhas secas caindo no outono. O máximo que tive eram as folhas que caíam no quintal do meu avô (e eu tinha que limpar). Por outro lado, no quintal tinha um jambeiro, era belíssimo quando as flores caíam, criando um tapete cor de rosa. Vovô subia na árvore pra pegar jambo pra gente comer. Folha. Também me remete a "komorebi". É a palavra japonesa para descrever a luz que penetra entre as folhas das árvores. Penso também em Konoha, a Aldeia da Folha em Naruto. Acabo de lembrar-me que o BTS tem uma música chamada "Autumn Leaves", é uma das minhas favoritas. Acho curioso como o plural de folha em inglês é "leaves", que também é uma das formas do verbo "leave", o qual pode significar sair, ir embora... um escritor mais habilidoso de que eu poderia certamente tirar um bom trocadilho disso. Daria uma boa música. Já disse que invejo compositores de música? Tenho vontade de escrever, mas não tenho paciência para estudar a métrica. O mesmo para poemas. Me sinto mais confortável com a prosa.

—

Em 100 Years, a Florence diz "I believe in love and the darker it gets, the more I do"; esse trecho me lembra a uma frase do último episódio da série Skam. Tenho uma memória relativamente boa para decorar frases, principalmente em letras de música. A de Skam dizia que, felizmente, embora o ódio cresça e se espalhe, o amor também. Para essa reflexão, gostaria apenas de reproduzir mais frases que me marcaram. Frases que eu ouvi ou li em algum lugar e que nunca, jamais, abandonaram minha mente e meu coração Entretanto, só serei capaz de compartilhar algumas, pois são muitas, demasiadas, e seria impossível lembrar-me de todas neste espaço de tempo enquanto escrevo. Além disso, sou egoísta, algumas prefiro guardar só para mim, como um tesouro.

A letra inteira de Take me to church do Hozier; é a letra mais bonita que já ouvi na vida. "Ultimamente, venho preferindo as coisas mais simples", a IU disse alguma coisa assim em Palette. "Things get old, love is gold" da música Oceansize do Oh Wonder, nela também diz que eu gostaria de ser do tamanho do oceano. Toda letra, cada verso, de I Lived do OneRepublic, uma das minhas músicas favoritas da vida inteira. "Seja sua própria âncora", de Teen Wolf. "Neutralidade em frente ao mal é cumplicidade", de Sense8. Mais uma vez, a letra completa da música Capitão Gancho da Clarice Falcão. "Primeiramente, nem sei por que me permito ficar para baixo", de Sunflower do Rex Orange County. "Eu deveria ter escrito uma carta" de Should Have Known Better do Sufjen Stevens. "Tem algo trágico sobre você, algo tão mágico sobre você", também do Hozier, desta vez de From Eden. "Eu só estou tentando manter minha cabeça acima da água" de Stay Alive do Mustafa. "A maior ilusão do mundo é a ilusão da separação" de Avatar: A Lenda de Aang. "Você me lembra do quanto é maravilhoso amar" de Patricia da Florence + The Machine. "Não consigo tirar da minha cabeça de esses olhos que eu nunca vi tão perto a ponto de bater o cílio no meu" de Apesar de Querer do Rodrigo Alarcon. "Você não acreditaria nas coisas mais incríveis que podem surgir de algumas mentiras terríveis", Some Nights, Fun. "Nós somos infinitos como o universo que guardamos dentro de nós", de Sun do Sleeping At Last. Na verdade, todas as letras de todas as músicas do Sleeping at last. Todas. Por fim, a minha favorita, de Smile do Mikky Ekko: "o tempo irá eventualmente bater na minha porta e me dizer que não sou mais necessário por perto".

—

São muitos pensamentos, uma verdadeira coletânea. Mais extensa que "O capital" de Marx. Pergunto-me se algum dia conseguirei ler todos os volumes para estender meus estudos como comunista. Mas do que eu queria falar mesmo? Ah, sim! Sensações. Encontro-me frequentemente maravilhada pelo que os sentidos nos proporcionam. Creio que é saudável ter uma lista mental de sensações para relembrar em momentos difíceis, para recordar do quão bela a vida pode ser.

O cheiro do quintal do meu avô e a terra molhada após a chuva. O perfume de minha mãe. A voz do Jungkook. O gosto do bife da minha avó. O gosto da omelete que minha mãe faz pra mim. Aquele sorvete de morango que eu tomei uma vez. A visão das árvores passando rápido no caminho de Belém a Capanema. O sabor do vinho que o Carlos comprou na última sexta-feira. A hóstia oferecida na Igreja que derrete no céu da boca. O frio de 12°C na madrugada do dia 25 de maio de 2019 na cidade de São Paulo. As ondas do mar da Praia do Futuro em Fortaleza contra meu corpo. A cor da minha pele sob o pôr do sol. A voz do Seokjin ao vivo em The Truth Untold. O quão gostoso o colchão parece contra meu corpo quando minha mãe me acordava para ir à escola. Aquela yakisoba deliciosa de 18 reais que comi na Liberdade.

—

_Incertezas_

Tenho capacidade de me tornar uma boa médica? O quanto de conhecimento terei no futuro? Eu serei amada algum dia? Quem será elu? Vou casar? Vou ter filhos? Quantos? Serei uma boa mãe? Realizarei meu sonho de viajar para o Japão? Vai ser tão bom quanto eu imagino? Quantos lugares novos vou conhecer ao longo da vida? Vou viver quantos anos? Minha mãe vai viver quantos anos? Vou manter minhas amizades? Vou ter meu coração partido? Existe vida após a morte? Existem reencarnações? Qual é a verdade sobre Deus? Meu irmão me ama? Quem foi a pessoa que falou mal de mim no anônimo? Tem alguém que eu ame que me odeia? Vou abraçar eles algum dia? Vou encontrar minhas amigas virtuais antes de morrer? Vou "vencer na vida"? O que as pessoas verdadeiramente pensam de mim?

—

Quero falar de noites. Noites eternas que sobrevivem através do espaço-tempo.

A noite em que me assumi para minha mãe. Todas as trasladações das quais participei durante o Círio. A noite em que dormi na casa da Ana Clara e choramos conversando sobre a vida; ainda lembro das luzes do trânsito vistas da janela. A noite em que me declarei pra ele. A noite em que me declarei pra ela. A noite que virou dia porque meus pensamentos não me deixavam dormir. A noite do meu aniversário de 16 anos. A noite em que maratonei The Get Down. As noites em que maratonei animes. Quando eu iria dormir na cama da minha mãe porque tive um pesadelo. Quando eu e minha prima Darah virávamos a madrugada conversando. As vezes em que dormi na casa da Yasmin na 8ª série e fofocávamos sobre garotos populares. As festas de 15 anos. As noites em que fantasiei sobre noites futuras. A virada de 2019 para 2020 na praia em Salinas. A Lapa no Rio de Janeiro. O samba em Vila Isabel. O show do BTS em São Paulo. A noite de hoje, em que escrevo.


	15. brad

"As pessoas só dão valor depois de perder". Não quero mais ser esse tipo de pessoa.

Como qualquer um, já aconteceu de eu valorizar somente após a perda, porém sigo trabalhando para que não se repita. Desde pequena, por exemplo, normalizei dizer "eu te amo" para minha mãe a qualquer momento, aleatoriamente, e sempre que nos despedimos, seja ao fim de uma ligação ou quando sai para o trabalho. Acho que vi em algum lugar sobre a história de alguém que nunca disse à mãe que a amava, e ela morreu antes que pudesse. Tenho pavor dessa possibilidade.

Foi mais difícil, contudo, estender isso para gente que, embora eu ame, não tenho tanta intimidade para expor meus sentimentos. Com o tempo, consegui dizer "eu te amo" para meus avós, irmão, amigos próximos e de vez em quando digo para tias e primas. Isso, claro, depois de refletir no próprio conceito de amor para mim. Não só em relação a expressa-lo, trabalho em vários outros aspectos para não carregar arrependimentos. Para que, caso eu morra amanhã, não morra pensando "eu deveria ter feito aquilo".

Aprendi a olhar para minha vida e identificar o que há de precioso no presente, visto que tudo muda ou morre no futuro. Infelizmente, penso na morte mais do que deveria. Penso no que eu faria se tal pessoa morresse. Crio quase que um roteiro para não despedaçar após receber a notícia. Minha mãe diz que se preparar para coisa ruim atrai a coisa ruim. Mesmo que eu tema a catástrofe que seria perder quem amo, prefiro crer que isso não acontecerá, porque eu irei primeiro.

Entretanto, o tempo é ainda mais cruel com os animais. Muito provavelmente nosso bichinho de estimação vai partir antes de nós, a não ser que você crie, por exemplo, tartarugas (eu, no caso, tenho 3 jabutis ainda vivos; falaremos deles posteriormente).

Nunca tive cachorro, gato ou qualquer outro animal de estimação tradicional, como um coelho ou até mesmo um hamster, dentro de nosso apartamento em Belém. Justamente por ser apartamento, mamãe sempre proibiu estritamente que tivéssemos um animal. Não querendo soar manipuladora, mas geralmente dou um jeito de convencer a mamãe de coisas que a princípio ela é contra (a minha tatuagem é a prova). Todavia, nesse âmbito ela é implacável. Nada de animais! Eles sujariam a casa, a deixariam fedendo e eu e o Vitor sequer teríamos responsabilidade para cuidar!

Talvez ela esteja certa, terei que admitir, já que acabamos deixando morrer, na infância, os três peixes de estimação que tivemos (os três eram Beta e um deles se chamava Beto) e o siri que o Vitor trouxe da praia. Certamente por serem mais resistentes, Rita e Vitória foram as únicas sobreviventes. Atualmente, elas têm 11 e 10 anos, respectivamente.

Primeiro, elas moraram na nossa varanda e viviam mordendo nosso dedão do pé quando íamos estender a roupa. Quando cresceram mais, vieram para o quintal do vovô, que tem muito mais espaço, terra e comida para elas. Além disso, ganharam uma irmãzinha, a Mel, que era a jabota de minha priminha Beatriz.

Enquanto escrevo, elas são as únicas habitantes do quintal de vovô. Já o dividiram, porém, com um parceiro muito maior, que adorava cutucar suas carapaças com o fucinho. Creio que já passaram-se 2 anos desde que Brad, o vira-lata metade rottweiler metade não-faço-ideia de vovô, se foi. À princípio, ele era dele, mas acabou virando de toda a família. Era muito apegado, principalmente, ao tio Renato e ao tio Luciano.

A primeira memória que tenho de Brad é do dia em que chegou, só um filhotinho miúdo assim como eu, que tinha 3 anos na época. Desde então, dos meus 3 aos 15 — idade que eu tinha quando ele partiu pro céu dos cachorrinhos — vivi muitos momentos preciosos em sua presença.

Toda vez que chegávamos em Capanema, nos recebia na "puxada" (região no fim da casa entre a casa em si e o quintal). Era costume ir direto para os fundos, onde ele nos cheirava — Brad adorava partes íntimas — e pulava em nós como "boas-vindas". Não posso negar, o bichão era de dar medo de tão grande. Me mordera duas vezes, essa é inclusive uma das primeiras e mais marcantes lembranças que tenho do "negão", seu apelido. Eu ainda era muito pequena e, nas duas vezes, mexi com ele enquanto comia, resultando em duas mordidas das quais nunca irei esquecer. Felizmente, nenhum de nós dois guardou mágoa.

Mal conseguia aproveitar o Ano Novo com o lamento de Brad vindo do quintal. Após os fogos, vovô costumava ficar um tempo fazendo companhia para acalmá-lo. Eu tinha vontade de fazer o mesmo, porém tinha medo de que, devido ao alarde causado pelos fogos, me mordesse. Apesar do receio que todos tinham por ele ser um cachorrão enorme com uma baita arcada dentária, Brad era um amor. Em uma das fitas de minha avó, podemos vê-lo trazendo a bola para jogarmos e ele ir pegar. Era só um bebezão (que assustava qualquer visita).

No fundo, Brad só queria atenção! Devia se sentir sozinho no quintal. Sempre que tinha brecha, invadia a casa e quando notávamos já estava na sala, querendo um dengo. Não existia cachorro mais feliz no mundo quando meu tio Renato aparecia para leva-lo para passear.

Lembrar do Brad ainda machuca de maneira muito peculiar. É a dor da ausência, quando estou no quintal e percebo que não está lá. Quando, depois do almoço, jogo as sobras no lixo e não para ele mastigar algum osso que sobrara. Quando estou me embalando na rede e ele não aparece para se esfregar em mim, como naquele verão em que li Percy Jackson em sua companhia.

O que mais machuca é pensar no quanto poderíamos ter aproveitado e brincado se não tivesse tanto medo de que me mordesse de novo.

Brad morreu aos 13 anos, eutanasiado. Eu havia acabado de sair da escola quando mamãe contou-me que ele não estava mais aguentando de dor. Era 2017. Naquele ano, parte de mim também se foi.


	16. eu sou filho de são jorge e não temo mal algum...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... a rainha iemanjá canta em preces pra ogum

Este hei de ser um dos capítulos mais esperados pela própria autora. Sim, há bastante tempo venho refletindo sobre minha relação pessoal com a espiritualidade e anseio por compartilhá-la. É uma longa história que tentarei sintetizar.

A primeira lembrança que tenho da ideia de Deus e do divino é de quando tinha 3 anos e meu irmão, Vitor, com 1 mês de idade, quase morreu devido à insuficiência respiratória. Naquela época, tinha maior convivência com a babá do que com minha própria mãe, que vivia no hospital. Nas poucas vezes em que parava em casa, ia direto para o quarto se ajoelhar aos pés da imagem de Nossa Senhora de Nazaré, pedir pela vida do filho.

Minha mãe conta que um dia o médico chegou até ela afirmando que não havia mais solução. Havia menos de 10% de chances de meu irmão sobreviver. A família deveria se preparar para o pior. Nesse dia, ao conversar com Nossa Senhora, ela colocou a vida de Vitor em suas mãos. Mamãe conta que, pela primeira vez, ela não pediu para que sobrevivesse, mas sim que Deus fizesse o que era melhor, seja o que fosse. De qualquer forma, se ele fosse salvo, ela iria em toda trasladação do Círio de Nazaré enquanto pudesse.

Contrariando as expectativas dos médicos, meu irmão viveu e cresceu saudável — um verdadeiro milagre. Assim, todos os anos, há 15 anos, minha mãe comparece ao traslado no sábado antecedendo o Círio. Há 4 anos a acompanho.

Recentemente, para uma atividade acadêmica, estudei a diferença entre religião, religiosidade e espiritualidade; sendo a última um "um aspecto dinâmico e intrínseco da humanidade, pelo qual as pessoas buscam significado, propósito, transcendência e experimentam relacionamento com o eu, a família, os outros, a comunidade, a sociedade, a natureza e o significativo ou sagrado". Em suma, a espiritualidade pode ou não estar vinculada à religião e à religiosidade. Até mesmo uma pessoa atéia possui espiritualidade. É "um conjunto de valores morais, mentais e emocionais que norteiam pensamentos, comportamentos e atitudes nas circunstâncias da vida de relacionamento intra e interpessoal."

Para mim, referência tanto de religiosidade quanto de espiritualidade é o Círio de Nazaré. Magia é a melhor palavra que posso encontrar para descrever as noites de trasladação, embora nenhuma palavra jamais consiga transmitir o que se trata. Dizem que só se conhece o Círio quando se vai ao Círio, e é a verdade. A minha música favorita da festividade representa muito bem: "pois há de ser mistério agora e sempre, nenhuma explicação sabe explicar; é muito mais que ver um mar de gente nas ruas de Belém a festejar".

Em 2020, pela primeira desde que me entendo por gente e pela primeira vez desde muitíssimo anos antes de eu nascer, as procissões do Círio serão diferentes devido à pandemia. É difícil, algo que prefiro não pensar tanto sobre para não acabar chorando, como muitas coisas na vida. Outubro era um mês de renovação espiritual, para ser sincera. Independentemente da sua crença, peço que acredite em mim.

Durante a procissão, existem picos de energia e emoção: a primeira vez em que vemos a berlinda, quando nos deparamos com algum promesseiro, durante a homenagem de fogos, quando passamos em frente à Varanda de Nazaré e ouvimos a voz potente de Fafá, a despedida e o "até ano que vem, Mãezinha". O meu favorito é quando jogam papel laminado picado da varanda dos prédios: a visão é esplêndida. Além disso, um dos elementos mais emocionantes do Círio são as músicas. Ao passarmos pelos artistas cantando as mais belas músicas, nunca consigo segurar o choro. Nazinha é nossa Mãe — minha, de minha mãe, de meu irmão e de todo paraense — e me sinto acolhida por ela. Talvez a única maneira de compreender tanta devoção é vivendo na pele do devoto.

Minha parte favorita de ser paraense é de longe o Círio. Nada se equipara à sensação de voltar para casa com o corpo doído, mas a alma lavada de satisfação. Eu e mamãe saímos de casa às 16h e voltamos só às 00h, sempre de pé no meio da multidão e o mais perto possível da berlinda e da corda. "Dizem que para o paraense o Natal chega mais cedo", não é surpresa que outubro e dezembro sejam meus meses favoritos. Amo Nossa Senhora de Nazaré, de verdade, eu a amo. No Círio, "um só dia vale a vida que eu vivi."

Nossa Senhora não salvou apenas meu irmão, como também o trabalho de minha mãe, é no que acreditamos. Há 4 anos, a escola onde mamãe dá aula quase fechou. Fiz uma promessa de acompanhá-la na trasladação no ano seguinte caso o colégio se antivesse. O primeiro ano foi pela promessa, os demais foram simplesmente porque, uma vez que se vai, o paraense não consegue mais viver sem. O título de Rainha da Amazônia não é à toa.

Aliás, aquela não foi a primeira promessa que fiz. Já li a Bíblia — em uma versão reduzida, é verdade — três vezes, a fim de cumprir uma promessa que fiz aos 11 anos para que minha mãe se curasse de um problema na tireoide. Realmente pensávamos que mamãe iria morrer ou, caso não, teria que tomar remédio pela vida inteira devido ao nódulo. Eu, ela e minha avó fizemos nossas promessas. Não se sabe como, mas não só ela se curou como o nódulo desapareceu.

Percebe-se que cresci criada sob o catolicismo. De fato. Entretanto, minha mãe não era uma ditadora que controlava como eu deveria me portar, tanto que não me repreendeu quando me afastei. Durante a infância e início da adolescência, eu fazia parte daquilo porque genuinamente gostava e me fazia bem. A partir do momento em que começou a me fazer sentir pesada ao invés de mais leve, segui meu próprio caminho.

Creio que tive sorte, justamente pela mãe que tive e que me educou para ter opinião própria. Não lembro de já ter sido influenciada negativamente pela Igreja. Mesmo quando falavam algo como "ser gay é pecado", eu com 7 anos por dentro já pensava "que besteira, Deus falou pra amar o próximo e esse povo fica sendo preconceituoso". Não é que a Igreja não tentasse me influenciar, todavia, devido aos valores que me foram ensinados dentro de casa, era capaz de absorver somente o que era bom. Algo que me incomodava intensamente era como, para a confissão, faziam nos sentirmos tão errados por nos comportarmos simplesmente de maneira humana. Após a confissão, deveríamos recitar uma oração que dizia "prometo nunca mais pecar" e eu, ingênua, ainda caí na ilusão de me monitorar para reprimir impulsos humanos. Até dizer "meu Deus!" era pecado de blasfêmia. Pecava todo santo dia.

O que me fez resistir tanto tempo foram as coisas boas. Posso listar uma série de momentos dos quais sinto falta e aprecio. Aquela novena em que chorei pensando na doença de minha mãe. A missa em que nós, crismandos, cantamos uma música chamada Yeshua e foi emocionante. Uma missa de Natal na igreja principal de Capanema. Felizmente, o Círio, que continua fazendo parte de mim e sendo alvo do meu amor e devoção, me promove experiências maravilhosas todo ano também. Ainda lembro do momento exato, em 2018, em que pedi, olhando para a berlinda, durante a curva naquela praça em que ficam as arquibancadas e o coral, para passar no vestibular.

O ponto é que, antigamente, para mim era possível viver no ambiente da Igreja em si mesmo com todas as minhas discordâncias (atualmente não é mais). Por exemplo, meus pais se casaram na igreja e, por causa do divórcio, mamãe não pode mais comungar. Isso sempre a entristeceu, sempre, e seu sonho era poder comungar novamente. Me recordo de, desde muito pequena, me revoltar contra essa regra tão estúpida. Observadora do jeito que eu era, percebia que muitos dos meus vizinhos que eram péssimos pais, maridos, etc. podiam participar da comunhão e minha mãe — uma santa — não. Que hipocrisia.

Fiz Eucaristia principalmente por ela. Jamais irei esquecer da emoção em seus olhos quando o padre pôs a hóstia em minha boca pela primeira vez. Por outro lado, também fiz por mim. Gostava das minhas catequistas e geralmente voltava feliz para casa depois dos encontros de duas horas aos sábados de manhã. Surpreendentemente, muito do que aprendi sobre empatia — que considero meu traço de personalidade mais forte — foi dentro da Igreja. Na Crisma, por exemplo, fiz amizade com pessoas boas de coração e vivenciei momentos poderosos em que senti verdadeiramente o que chamam de Espírito Santo, bem como momentos divertidos como um retiro em que jogamos e dançamos. Mais uma vez, creio que tive sorte, pois tive contato mais intenso com cristãos que prestassem. Para muitas crianças, principalmente LGBTQ+ como eu, a igreja pode ser um verdadeiro inferno. Aos poucos, também se transformou num ambiente tóxico ao meu ver, daí as coisas começaram a mudar.

Veja bem, até então era uma criança e pré-adolescente que cresceu na igreja, participando das missas de domingo frequentemente. Além disso, fiz pré-eucaristia, eucaristia e crisma sequencialmente dos 7 aos 14 anos. Diferente de católicos nominais, minha religiosidade se estendia para além das missas e catequese. Também era rotina rezar todo dia antes de dormir, e me sentia extremamente culpada quando me esquecia ou caía no sono antes. Esse momento à noite sempre foi muito especial, era eu e Deus, e era bom. Até hoje tento recuperar esse costume. Lembro-me de que, quando fazia isso, não me sentia tão sozinha quanto me sinto ultimamente, já que sentia constantemente sua presença. De certa forma, ainda a sinto, mas aquela época foi muito boa. Às vezes eu conversava com Deus por duas horas e falava de tudo, chorava litros e mais litros, contava o que aconteceu no dia, minhas inseguranças e medos, os sentimentos ruins e bons, pedia pela saúde e segurança de minha mãe e daqueles que amava, me abria e me sentia acolhida.

Pensando nisso, é horrível que seres humanos tenham interferido tanto na minha relação com o divino. Eu comparecia à paróquia de São Jorge atrás de minha casa e comportamentos que notei dentre os cristãos levaram-me ao afastamento. Ainda assim, a Basílica de Nazaré continua sendo um dos lugares mais belos do mundo aos meus olhos. Hoje em dia, considero que não tenho religião, mas continuo crendo em Deus, Jesus e alguns santos, como minha Mãezinha. Também me aproximei de alguns ensinamentos de outras religiões, como o hinduísmo e a umbanda, esta última principalmente.

Oxum, Xangô, Exu, Ogum, Oxóssi, Yemanjá, Oxumaré, Omúlu, Iansã, Nanã, etc... Me encantei pelos orixás e aprendi muito com os itãs e outros elementos da umbanda — Xangô, por exemplo, é exemplo de justiça. Em janeiro deste ano, mês em que comecei a me conectar com religiões de matriz africana, senti novamente algo que estava sumido há bastante tempo. Minha espiritualidade floresceu de novo. Lembra? Espiritualidade. Transcende religiões. Escutando os cantos aos orixás, a sensação de acolhimento voltou. Nunca perdi minha fé, mas estava morna, branda, e nos últimos tempos voltou a borbulhar.

De novo, caso me perguntem, não tenho religião. No entanto, creio em Deus, nos orixás, em Jesus e em Oxalá, em Nazinha e em Oxum (minhas mães), em São Jorge e em Ogum. "Sincretismo" é uma palavra que me chama atenção desde a primeira vez em que a ouvi na escola. Há momentos em que, sem perceber, começo a conversar com Deus como antigamente e me ponho a rezar da minha maneira. Não posso esquecer, de maneira alguma, do taoísmo, do islamismo e de outras crenças que inspiram a minha. E tenho muito mais sobre o que aprender. Não tenho respostas, porém guardo muitas perguntas.


	17. rio

Preto e vermelho   
Era o Rio de Janeiro  
Preto e vermelho  
Em todo lugar  
Preto e vermelho  
No calçadão   
No metrô   
E no morro  
Preto e vermelho  
Aonde quer que eu vá  
Rubro e retinto  
Era a bandeira do Flamengo   
Era o sangue do cordeiro  
O cordeiro preto  
Cujo sangue negro  
Jorrou  
Em todo lugar


	18. amor e revolução

Não consegui dormir nesta noite. Minha psiquiatra ficará decepcionada, ela pediu para que eu mantivesse uma boa rotina de sono. Aliás, meus remédios acabaram. Tenho que me concentrar em ficar bem até sábado, quando vamos renovar a receita. Nas últimas noites, só consigo pegar no sono agarrada ao meu ursinho de pelúcia. O nome dele é Leitinho. Não dormia com ele desde os 7 anos. Hoje vou tirar minhas tranças. Como fiquei acordada, escrevi: coisas aleatórias,  _ desconexas _ , bem como uma lista de lembretes que fiz a mim mesma há uns meses (e gostaria de compartilhar agora).

Quando aprendo algo novo, quero repassar; talvez seja por isso que escrevo. Eu também escrevo porque há muita coisa a ser dita. E pra colocar pra fora. Desde pequena, minha mãe me pede para não sofrer por antecipação.

Não estou me sentindo triste, só estranha. Cansada. 

Você já se sentiu verdadeiramente livre alguma vez? Eu já. Por poucos segundos.

Uma vez a Ana me disse: “cansei de mexer o mundo para agradar às pessoas”. Eu nunca me esqueci dessas palavras.

Enfim, vamos aos  **lembretes** .

  1. Sair da defensiva;
  2. O maior perigo, e também a melhor coisa da vida, é a incerteza do futuro;
  3. Construir memórias boas todos os dias;
  4. Não dá pra confiar em todo mundo, mas também não dá pra esperar o pior das pessoas;
  5. A vida é agora;
  6. Em algumas situações, espere;
  7. Não podemos criar expectativas sobre o comportamento de alguém. As pessoas têm suas próprias histórias e trajetórias. Se alguém mudou, bem, pode ser de fato algo ruim ou, às vezes, isso é apenas decorrente de suas próprias lutas internas;
  8. Eu sou linda e importante mesmo quando não me sinto assim;
  9. Se machucar não vai melhorar nada;
  10. Não deixar a vida ser comum e ditada pela sociedade. Não sei o que vem depois da morte, então tenho que valorizar ao máximo a vida que tenho agora. Não deixar o tempo passar em vão. Não deixar a vida ser básica;
  11. Opiniões não precisam ser fixas;
  12. As coisas não vão se resolver magicamente e a felicidade não é estável, mas podem melhorar. O passado e as boas memórias servem como lembrete de que momentos bons existem;
  13. Não sou minha doença;
  14. Não tenho que mostrar ou provar às pessoas que estou feliz, só preciso ser feliz;
  15. Preciso aprender a lidar com quem não gosto e com quem não gosta de mim. Não posso deixar essas pessoas atrapalharem minha vida;
  16. Não preciso ter uma opinião formada sobre tudo;
  17. Não ter medo de dizer “eu te amo”. Existem muitos tipos de amor;
  18. Parar de viver com tanta pressa. Parar e apreciar o agora ao invés de pensar logo no depois.
  19. Não importa o que digam, não deixar que me convençam que minha vida precisa ser convencional;
  20. Não deixar lazer virar obrigação;
  21. Redes sociais não são tão importantes para perder a vida com elas;
  22. Acredite. O tempo pode consertar;
  23. Tudo bem ter imperfeições;
  24. Você é capaz. Você não é fraco. Você não precisa ser forte o tempo todo;
  25. _Eu sou amada_.



Quero gastar meu tempo com coisas que valem à pena. O que é real? Estou aterrorizada. Não posso carregar o peso do mundo nos meus ombros. Eu espero que algum dia você perdoe meus pecados. Que escolha tenho além de continuar seguindo? Dói ser mal-interpretada porque só viram uma fração do total que és.

A linha tênue entre o eterno e o efêmero. Eu gostaria que  _ você _ me amasse. Não quero esconder minha dor, porém às vezes é melhor manter minha privacidade. Felizmente, surpresas boas podem mudar sua vida da noite para o dia.

Conheço algumas verdades, entretanto, durante noites terríveis, as esqueço. O que eu deveria  **lembrar** desaparece em um nevoeiro. 25 é apenas um quarto de minha dor. De qualquer forma, é o que me impede de padecer. Como uma música cujo nome ou letra você não se recorda, porém a melodia continua saindo de seus lábios em murmúrios. 25 vira apenas um sussurro em minha mente:

_ “Viva.” _


	19. mais uma prosa que virou poema. e nunca estudei métrica.

O que eles vão falar?

O que vão pensar?

E se rirem de mim?

E se forem grosseiras?

E se perguntarem algo que não posso responder?

E se pararem de gostar de mim?

Vão parar de gostar de mim.

Vão falar "eu nunca gostei dela"

"Eu estava certo"

Vou ficar só

Tenho tanto medo de ficar só

Ainda assim

Seria melhor desaparecer

Sumir sem deixar vestígios

Gostaria que ninguém se lembrasse de mim

Simplesmente desaparecer

Viver sozinha e bem

Poder ser quem sou sem medo

Sem cobranças

Sem "eu deveria estar fazendo isso ao invés disso"

Sem me sentir insuficiente

Sem ter que mentir para me aceitarem

Principalmente, sem ter que omitir

É o que mais me consome

Guardar as respostas para perguntas que nunca vêm

Porque nem ao menos se importam em perguntar


	20. twinkle twinkle little star

"Papai!"

A garotinha com vestido cor de rosa chegou à sala chorando. Vinha do quarto e sua face delicada apresentava-se dominada pela preocupação, ainda que a franjinha escondesse boa parte. Nos braços, apertava fortemente um tigre de pelúcia. "Papai, uma estrela apagou!".

Confuso, o pai — que estava trabalhando em seu computador — largou tudo para abraça-la, ajoelhando-se sobre o chão para ficar no mesmo nível de altura que a pequena. A filha não parava de soluçar, era doloroso vê-la assim. "Consegues me explicar melhor, querida?", afastou a franja dos olhos escuros e inchados.

"A minha estrela favorita! Ela sumiu do céu!", respondeu com a cara enfiada no pescoço do pai. Catarro escorria no pescoço do homem, porém não se incomodou nem ao menos um pouco. Tirou a filha do chão, pegando-a no colo e direcionando-se de volta para o quarto com decoração de astronautas.

"Minha querida, essa estrela já deve ter morrido há muito tempo", lamentou, afagando suas costas. Colocou-a no chão novamente, em frente à janela, e apontou para o céu. "Elas estão mais distantes do que parece, e demora bastante para sua luz chegar à Terra. A sua estrelinha já havia partido, porém, para nós, a luz só desapareceu agora."

"Isso é tão injusto", a menina virou de costas para o céu e deixou-se afundar no peito do pai, fungando, lágrimas encharcando a blusa social. A cena era semelhante a um velório. "O céu nunca mais será o mesmo sem ela."

"Ainda existem infinitas estrelas lá em cima, querida."

"Eu não ligo, papai. Ela era única. Ela era minha."


	21. o clube

Há laços que acreditamos ser inquebráveis. Todavia, o quanto sabemos? Qual é o limite? Quando o aceitável passa a ser inaceitável? Em que ponto o inaceitável é capaz de romper um laço como se não fosse nada? O que é tão poderoso para destruir o eterno? Você espera o melhor das pessoas? Antes eu sim.

É, costumava ser bem otimista. Até o último segundo, esperei o melhor. Até ser forçada a cair na real e não criar expectativas. Como dizia naquele livro que li aos 14: "everyone can betray everyone". É uma frase dura e eu gostaria de poder refutá-la e defender que devemos pensar positivo e nos abrir para o amor. Talvez em outro momento eu o faça. Por enquanto, creio que todo mundo pode trair todo mundo. Busco desesperadamente por perder: perder a mágoa, entretanto, é difícil. Faço o meu melhor para ser livre.

É triste como pessoas que nem ao menos nos conhecem podem se importar mais do que quem está presente diariamente. À princípio, isso poderia ser usado como sinal de que ainda há esperança no mundo, em algum lugar, mesmo que não ao seu lado. Mas só acho triste. Por outro lado, entre as poucas pessoas que estão presentes e simultaneamente se importam, descobrimos que, de fato, qualidade é mais importante do que quantidade. O mais importante é quantos estão ao nosso lado ou quem está? Felizmente, sei que, pelo menos, pessoas muito boas de coração gostam de mim, então talvez eu não seja um monstro.

Argh! Por que é tudo tão complicado?

Certa vez, aos 17, li uma reflexão sobre o quanto é absurdo sermos cobrados simplesmente por estarmos vivos. Só estar vivo é muito difícil, e não estou falando somente do aspecto emocional. Materialmente, você precisa se esforçar e sofrer e trabalhar para conseguir moradia, saúde ou qualquer direito básico. O que deveriam ser os direitos fundamentais do ser humano é ofertado apenas àquele que já nasce com condições ou, em raríssimas exceções que não justificam a defesa da maldita meritocracia, à quem apanha muito até chegar até lá. Você não pode simplesmente viver. E nem morrer. Você é obrigada a dançar conforme a música na linha do tempo da saída do útero até o último suspiro. A vida é uma bagunça. E eu? Eu queria poder ajudar a transformar o mundo em algo melhor. Entretanto, por ora, tenho que me conformar em tentar fazer o que posso com o que tenho e com o que sou.

No fim do dia, só não quero deixar minha mãe preocupada.


	22. juventude e coming of age

Este é um capítulo sobre o avanço que fiz com minha psicóloga em 2 meses em meio. Primeiramente, ela é fantástica. Ela sempre diz que sou um universo de elementos, possibilidades e capacidades. Reconhecemos juntas que, durante a maior parte da vida, vivi reprimindo meu "eu" verdadeiro para me encaixar na imagem que tinham criado para mim: a criança perfeita, de ouro, boa estudante e boa filha, comportada, o orgulho dos adultos. Finalmente, cansei de ser essa pessoa e tive coragem de me assumir em todos os sentidos da palavra. O processo de redescobrimento e libertação causa muito sofrimento, inevitavelmente, especialmente porque, ao ganhar a si mesmo, você perde muita, muita, gente.

Aparentemente, vivo esse redescobrimento desde a entrada na faculdade, o que é esperado devido à transição do meio escolar ao meio acadêmico e da adolescência à vida adulta. Tudo isso me lembra muito a um poema.

"Se eu fosse eu" de Clarice Lispector prendeu minha atenção desde a primeira vez em que o ouvi:

_"Já li biografias de pessoas que de repente passavam a ser elas mesmas e mudavam inteiramente de vida. Acho que se eu fosse realmente eu, os amigos não me cumprimentariam na rua, porque até minha fisionomia teria mudado. Como? Não sei. Metade das coisas que eu faria se eu fosse eu, não posso contar. Acho por exemplo, que por um certo motivo eu terminaria presa na cadeia."_

É como ouvir uma música e se identificar com cada palavra de cada verso. Aos poucos, na medida do possível, vou me transformando em mim mesma, a 'eu' real, autêntica.

Contudo, como crescimento não é linear, às vezes vacilo. Depois de um momento em que me expresso, sou invadida pela culpa e vergonha, e ando um passo para trás. Como também disse Clarice, é o "pudor que se tem diante do que é grande demais".

Outros entendimentos que conquistei por meio da terapia é que não mereço o que eu passo. Antigamente, eu acreditava que era culpa minha e que merecia, que era karma. Não. Não é culpa minha. Ninguém merece passar por tanto sofrimento. Maya Angelou disse: "Perdoe-se por não saber antes de aprender."

Também cheguei a pensar que deveria partir, pois já havia visto demais da vida, e pensava que dias melhores não poderiam existir, somente piores. Por isso, era melhor ir embora, antes que piorasse. Novamente, creio que eu estava errada. O meu momento ainda não chegou. Ainda não atingi todo meu potencial e ainda há muito o que viver. Além disso, embora o ódio se espalhe na humanidade e muitas vezes seja desestimulante pensar no futuro, o amor também se espalha.

Não vou mentir, continuo me sentindo sozinha. A parte racional de mim, todavia, sabe que não estou.

Há coisas e pessoas que estou ciente de que irei perder no futuro. Por outro lado, há muito a se ganhar também. Nunca se sabe.

Desejo ser eu mesma e ser feliz assim. Ser feliz ao meu modo e não da maneira que os outros ditam que a felicidade deveria ser. Na faculdade, por exemplo, desejo sentir prazer ao estudar e aprender, curiosidade e vigor diante do conhecimento. Jamais quero fazer as coisas só por fazer. "I'd rather be dead than cool", disse o Nirvana. Prefiro estar morta do que estar acomodada e viver sem paixão.

Há os extremos de querer viver uma vida para ser lembrada/ter sucesso e de só querer ser feliz com simplicidade/uma vida normal. Eu quero os dois: o que me faz sentir confortável e simultaneamente sair da minha zona de conforto. Sempre fui ambiciosa, sempre quis de tudo.

Para encerrar, mais uma citação, diretamente do meu livro favorito, de Jennifer Niven: "eu aprendi que há coisas boas nesse mundo, se você procurar o bastante. Eu aprendi que nem todo mundo é decepcionante, incluindo eu."

Eu ainda estou aqui. Eu sobrevivi. Mais um dia. E ainda sou especial mesmo quando minha mente diz que não.


	23. i can't read your mind though i’m trying all the time

Certa vez, li um livro cuja mãe da protagonista fielmente acreditava que a filha era doente para prendê-la em casa, depois de ter perdido o marido e o outro filho no acidente. Quando descobre, a garota — Maddy — obviamente se revolta contra a mãe e sai de casa, porém, após certo tempo, ela reflete: o quão difícil deve ser amar alguém e não poder protegê-lo? Como uma parte de si fora do seu corpo, sobre a qual você não tem controle. É assim que me sinto em relação às pessoas que amo. Não a ponto de criar mentiras para protegê-las, mas no sentido de doer fisicamente não poder as manter afastadas de todo o mal do mundo.

Com isso, vem a constante ansiedade. “E se for a última vez que eu estou te vendo?”. Daí, também, vem o medo sempre que uma pessoa amada entra num carro, ônibus ou avião; monta numa moto ou bicicleta. O medo de um acidente que a tire de mim.

Quando eu tinha por volta dos 8 anos, o avô de um colega morreu em um acidente de carro. Lembro-me exatamente das palavras de alguém — embora não recorde quem foi — dizendo: ele só saiu para trabalhar e nunca mais voltou, imagina a dor da família. Foi inesperado. Desde então, este é o meu maior medo: o inesperado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que quero aproveitar todos os momentos possíveis com quem amo, entretanto, eu gosto de ficar sozinha. Odeio me sentir solitária, mas amo ficar sozinha e fazer as minhas coisas. Apesar de amar meus amigos e familiares, não gosto de estar constantemente “grudada”. Talvez seja meu Sol e Vênus em Sagitário. Mentira, não vou culpar mapa astral por defeitos meus — aliás, acho duro demais comigo mesma assumir que isso é sempre um defeito. Sou uma extrovertida que adora ficar na minha companhia.

Infelizmente, minha própria personalidade “independente”, somada aos meus problemas psicológicos que me levam a isolar-me, a sentir medo de atender uma ligação e a demorar horas para responder uma mensagem… infelizmente, esse conjunto não é compatível com algumas pessoas. Não é a primeira vez que perco uma amiga por isso e o que mais me aterroriza é que provavelmente não será a última.

No caso dela, éramos extremamente incompatíveis, e machucamos uma à outra diversas vezes por causa disso. É lamentável. E não há como culpar ninguém. Ainda assim, eu sinto muito. Creio que em algum outro capítulo já discorri a respeito do quanto relações aparentemente sólidas podem esfarelar-se num piscar de olhos. 6 anos. 1 dia.

De certa forma, estou melhor do que pensei que estaria. No fundo, sabia que esse momento chegaria, estava somente adiando. É uma sensação estranha, como um término de namoro. Dessa maneira, deve haver milhões de canções que descrevem como me sinto, porém acho necessário usar minhas próprias palavras. O quão estranho é ter uma pessoa do seu lado e, de repente, ela não estar mais lá.

Tu sempres falava sobre o quanto eu te machuquei, mas eu nunca falei o quanto tu também me machucastes, muito, justamente pra não te machucar. Irônico, não!? Sentia-me um lixo por te decepcionar tanto, sendo que não era culpa minha também. Há coisas dentro de mim sobre as quais não tenho controle. Juro que me esforcei ao máximo pra atender tuas expectativas.

Sinto-me tranquila, apesar de tudo. A única coisa que me perturba é a preocupação em relação a se ela vai ficar bem também. Do fundo do coração, desejo o melhor para sua vida. Do fundo do coração, espero que estejas lendo isso. Espero que não te esqueças de mim e das coisas boas, e que não deixe de amar as memórias. Ainda há pouco, estava organizando uns arquivos e achei prints de conversas, de poemas que escreveu para mim, das fan arts paras minhas fanfics. Há também aquele vídeo. Sem falar das dezenas de músicas que me indicou e que enchem minha playlist. Não tem nem como eu fugir, pois são umas das minhas músicas favoritas. Não há como fugir porque boa parte de quem eu sou provém da nossa relação e, agora que acabou, percebo mais do que nunca quantas coisas foram acrescentadas em mim por meio dela. E eu nem sequer quero fugir, quero continuar a lembrar da nossa amizade, independentemente de quanto tempo passar. Quero ainda pensar que és tu cantando “Secret for the mad” pra mim. Acima de tudo, sou grata.

Obrigada por todas as mensagens, áudios e ligações nos momentos difíceis. Pelos filmes. Perdão por não ter desconfiado sobre o que tinhas, perdão por não poder estar mais lá quando precisares. E não deves te culpar também, de maneira alguma. És fantástica e um ser humano bom e lindo, por dentro e por fora. Se eu pudesse te pedir qualquer coisa, é que jamais esqueças disso. Respira fundo. E vive. Eu te amo.


	24. i gotta get myself back home soon

Gostaria de nunca mais sentir inveja. Este é sem dúvidas um dos piores sentimentos e sensações que alguém pode ter. Este é o último capítulo e me despeço, por ora, com a reflexão, projeção e pedido ao Universo de que me ajude a superar a inveja. Desejo poder aproveitar as coisas e admirar os outros sem me sentir menor, sem pensar “eu poderia ser assim se fosse melhor, se me esforçasse mais”.

Por mais que eu tente, ainda não consegui livrar-me do peso da criança e adolescente de ouro que fui no passado, que era sempre a melhor e estava acostumada a ser constantemente elogiada por isso. Hoje em dia, estou faminta por aprovação, atenção e afeto. Tenho medo do destino reservado para a maioria das crianças como eu. Crianças como eu não podem dirigir ou, quando você se dá conta, está recebendo uma ligação avisando que sua amiga bateu o carro contra um poste. “Foi um acidente”. Acidentes acontecem.

Uma parte de mim odeia tudo e todos, incluindo eu mesma, que me fizeram acreditar que preciso ser a mais bonita, a mais inteligente e a mais talentosa. Nunca estar satisfeita é uma sentença de morte. É exaustivo estar sempre me comparando e vivendo uma guerra com todos ao meu redor; é um entrave para minha felicidade. Pensei que eu havia melhorado, mas não.

Quando minhas amigas falam como se já estivessem velhas, tenho raiva, muita raiva. Elas falam como se não houvesse mais tempo; e eu preciso me convencer de que ainda há tempo para eu ser grande. Uma pessoa muito importante uma vez me disse que sou especial e tenho medo de decepcioná-lo.

Queria que a vida pudesse ser como andar de carro em alta velocidade, vendo as luzes — sendo as artificiais da cidade ou as estrelas — e ouvindo, altíssimo, músicas transcendentais. Queria viver dentro de um solo de guitarra. Queria aprender a tocar guitarra em no máximo duas horas e me tornar melhor que Jimi Hendrix. Bateria também seria uma boa.

Algum dia os cenários em minha cabeça irão se concretizar sem me decepcionar? Ou minhas mãos são muito pequenas para carregar o mundo?

Há algumas noites terríveis em que me sinto a pessoa mais fodida do mundo.

Hoje, meu irmão veio dormir no meu quarto porque estava com medo de assombração, depois de ver um filme de terror. O que me mantém acordada são meus erros e inseguranças me assombrando. Para mim, também se trata de puro terror.

Nestas noites, sinto que estou estrelando um coming of age dos anos 90 e meus fones de ouvido tocam a música que marcará o filme para todos que o assistirem. O problema é que, em todas as noites, a cena decisiva — o clímax — se repete, mas nada é decidido. Por meio das palavras, tento chegar a algum lugar. Ainda assim, mesmo escrevendo para mim mesma antes de publicar qualquer coisa, tenho vergonha de admitir “em voz alta” tudo o que me incomoda. O protagonista desta história não sai do lugar.

Pela primeira vez na madrugada, permito-me chorar, pensando nas pessoas que amo que nunca me amarão de volta. Sinto-me pequena por não conseguir conquistar o amor que anseio; incompetente. As pessoas para quem escrevo não irão ler ou ignorarão. Qual é o propósito de continuar então?

As medidas que me mantém viva são meramente paliativas.

Em 23/11/20 voltarei à faculdade. Torço para que desta vez seja diferente. Caso não seja possível, a todos perdoo e a todos peço perdão.


End file.
